


Misconceptions

by bootsy_mine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 3 after the Woodbury residents join the prison family and before the prison is lost.</p>
<p>Daryl Dixon is a dirty redneck.  Beth Greene is a gentle farmer's daughter.  The people currently living in the prison know these things as a fact or are they misconceptions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting over after Woodbury

Daryl looked out over the prison yard in disgust. Since the Woodbury residents joined the prison, things had changed drastically. Their small intimate group was now a moderately sized community complete with adults, children and unfortunately teenagers. For some inexplicable reason the Woodbury teenaged girls continued to gravitate towards him. When he walked past, there were whispers that sounded suspiciously like babe, hottie, and worst of all sexy bastard. The young almost women seemed determined to “get a rise” out of him and not in the cranky way his adopted family was used to. The problem was they were succeeding.

It had been about three years since the dead had risen to eat the living and in that time, Daryl’s focus had been firmly set on survival of himself and his brother. Over time, he’d begun to worry over the survival of the group he’d adopted. Hunting and defending took up the majority of his time and the women within his group were either spoken for or looked at him like he was dirt on their shoe. It suited him just fine. Despite his abrasive nature, he was extremely shy when it came to emotional attachments and more so when it came to things of a sexual nature. Sure Meryl had paid a stripper to ensure he lost his virginity at twelve but it hadn’t meant anything. Daryl wasn’t the type of man who wanted to have sex just for the pleasure of having sex. Meryl would likely call him a pussy or a fag but when he connected with someone on such an intimate level, he wanted a real connection.

He sighed in frustration as he looked out over the prison yard again. Directly in his line of view were four Woodbury teens sunbathing in their bras and panties. The girls placed themselves strategically within his line of vision taking the time to arch their backs and readjust their breasts periodically. Their mostly naked, mostly adult bodies were definitely having an effect on his very adult body in the form of a very unwanted boner. Daryl formed his hands into fists determined to ignore it until it went away. He was on guard duty and it wouldn’t be there if the world hadn’t fallen apart. He would have found some biker chick to shack up with and she would have taken care of his needs.

The persistent ache in his balls reminded him that it had been weeks since he’d taken matters into his own hand and given in to the demands of his body. With so many new residents, privacy was rare to find. The damn teenaged girls were always spying on him. They hung out near his cell whispering and listening, trying to catch him relieving the tension. One was so brazen as to follow him into the john when he was in desperate need of a piss. So he found himself alone in the guard tower surveying the prison yard and annoyingly distracted.

Turning his head to the side to scan the east fence, he groaned in frustration. Apparently no one gave Glenn and Maggie the memo that it was easy to see a couple behind the south guard tower from the north facing guard tower. Knowing he was acting the voyeur, he tried to force his eyes away from the live porno act taking place in front of him. Maggie was definitely of age and had an amazing body. It wasn’t wrong to be turned on by her and Glenn taking pleasure in one another. He still felt like a pervert to watch so forcibly he turned his eyes away to scan the west fence taking care not to linger too long over the giggling girls working on their tans.

Beth was in front of the west fence spinning Judith in her arms with a big bright smile. Daryl couldn’t help the smile that gently played over his lips. Beth was sweet, the one teen in the prison that didn’t make him want to put her over his knee, at least not as a punishment. She was constantly surprising him. While she wasn’t one for fighting and would likely never survive on her own outside the prison, she was kind and didn’t make him uncomfortable. She never flirted or teased him. Her smiles were genuine and her hugs innocent. She also treated him with respect like he was a valued member of the community. She seemed to look at him with reverence, like he mattered. When he was hurting, she seemed honestly concerned and yet she never seemed to look for her own interests. It was genuine care for him and not for what she could get out of it. He’d always dreamed of meeting a girl like that, one who was innocent and untouched and for some inexplicable reason was able to love him.

Daryl realized with a start that he’d been staring at her too long. He needed to stop thinking about what ifs and focus on the job at hand. The governor was still out there and walkers were a persistent threat. Scanning over the yard, he found two of the sunbathers were giving up their skin turning a bright shade of red. Daryl stifled a chuckle as they carefully redressed.

To his relief, Maggie and Glenn seemed to have come to completion and were cuddling together covering the more private parts of Maggie’s body from his view. Daryl reached down and readjusted himself so his jeans wouldn’t pinch his erection quite so badly until it subsided. Now that the stimulus was going away he’d be able to will it away and wait for an opportune time to relieve his full balls of their heavy burden.

Just as he began to relax feeling the tension ebb away, he heard Beth scream. He couldn’t tell how he could identify her scream as opposed to just a scream but there was no doubt in his mind that it was his favorite teen in trouble.

Daryl’s attention immediately turned to the west side. Beth was running from the fence followed by a small herd of walkers. Daryl didn’t consider where they came from, he merely acted. Pulling his bow, he took down the first with the bolt between the eyes. Reloading faster than most men could cock a pistol, a second bolt sailed into the forehead of a second walker. Doing a quick calculation, Daryl noticed there were six more coming after Beth and she was unable to do anything to defend herself with Judith in her arms. Daryl felt his heart sink at the idea the walkers might make a meal of his little ass kicker and his vision clouded with red rage.

“Shit,” Daryl swore dropping his crossbow and running for the stairs. The walkers were going slowly but Judith was a burden keeping Beth from running full out.

Daryl reached the pair as a mostly naked Glenn and Maggie arrived. Daryl pulled his knife and sank it deep into the eye socket of the walker closest to his two favorite girls.   Glenn and Maggie were holding back a walker but in addition to their lack of covering were lacking weapons. Daryl shook his head and sank his knife into a second growling at Glenn, “Get your knife or gun and a shirt.”

“But Beth,” Maggie cried kicking ineffectively at a walker.

“She’s got the little ass kicker and I’ve got her,” Daryl insisted kicking back a third and fourth walker before sinking his knife into the fifth and punching the sixth.

To his immense relief, Rick arrived to shoot the remaining three in the head.

“What the hell just happened?” Rick asked taking the screaming Judith from Beth’s arms and looking her over for any signs of injury.

“I was just singing to Judith and when I turned there was a herd,” Beth sobbed.

“Daryl, you were on guard duty, what did you see?” Rick demanded.

“Nothing much. Beth was playing with Judith. The Woodbury teens were sunbathing. Glenn and Maggie were having some private time and nothing else was moving until Beth screamed.” Daryl shrugged. “There was a pack of eight after her and little asskicker. I got two with arrows and realized I’d have to get down here right away.”

“How did they get in?” Rick questioned.

“I don’t know,” Beth answered her voice beginning to shake and eyes fill with tears as the adrenaline left her feeling frightened and shaky.

Daryl began looking over the dirt to track the walkers’ path back to their source. There was obviously a security breech somewhere and it was better found sooner rather than later. He noticed Maggie pulling Beth into her arms in a comforting manner and was relieved both that Beth would be properly comforted and Maggie’s semi-nudity would be covered.

Rick handed a settled Judith over to Glenn and followed Daryl on his path.

The tracks went round the south facing guard tower and what he saw made Rick curse a blue streak. The fence behind the guard tower had a big opening cut out of it. The missing piece of fence had been used to make a path from the interior fence to the exterior fence which had also been cut and used in the same way. The result was a big open chain link door and path from outside the prison directly into the yard. Several new walkers were just discovering the opening and began making their way towards the prison yard. Daryl and Rick quickly disposed of the new threats using their knives to try to maintain silence and prevent the opening from being noticed by the other walkers nearby.

The opening had obviously been made recently since the north and south towers were used for guard duty every night but only the north was used during the daylight hours.

“Are you okay to keep them out till I can get some help here?” Rick asked looking more than worried.

“Just do what you need to do, brother and I’ll hold down the fort.” Daryl readily agreed.

Rick hurried away to get some men to protect against walkers while others repaired the fences.

Daryl’s heart sank as he heard another scream from inside the prison yard. It was likely other walkers had wondered in undetected since the opening was made. He desperately wanted to run and help whoever was in danger but the screams were drawing the attention of other walkers outside the fence who were now headed in his direction. Daryl counted twelve headed his way and a second herd of six not far behind.

“Damn,” Daryl swore readying his knife. There were too many and the space too large to contain them so he could take them out one at a time. He couldn’t let them into the prison yard and at the same time, he knew he couldn’t stop all of them alone.

“Got your back,” Michonne whispered drawing her sword.

Daryl let out a sigh of relief. They were still outnumbered but at least he wasn’t alone any longer and Michonne was an excellent ally.

Glenn and Maggie arrived fully clothed and outfitted with weapons just as the first pack began coming through the make shift gate. The next half hour was chaos of taking down new walkers and trying to secure the fence. The zip ties holding the cut pieces of fence together to form the chute between the outside of the prison yard and the prison yard were cut and new ties were used to secure the outer fence and seal the hole with the original fencing.

“There’s no way that’s going to hold,” Daryl pointed out as he tried to take a moment and catch his breath.

“Just a temporary measure, we need something to repair it properly.” Michonne agreed.

“Anyone know how to weld?” Glenn asked glancing around.

“I can solder,” Daryl shrugged.

“Good enough for me,” Maggie stated.

“Solder isn’t going to hold back a group of walkers. We need a new fence to replace this section.” Daryl warned.

“Just solder the pieces back together and we’ll park some trucks in front to brace it until we can go on a run.” Glenn suggested.

“That would be a great idea if we had a soldering gun.” Daryl pointed out.

“There are tools all over the prison. They must have a soldering gun somewhere.” Maggie pointed out.

“A tool like that would be in the metal shop, in the tombs.” Michonne answered disappointing the group. There was no way they wanted to organize a group into the tombs with the fence so insecure.

“Is anyone else wondering who sabotaged our fence?” Maggie voiced the unspoken question they were all avoiding discussing.

Michonne put her sword through a hole in the broken fence to kill a walker who was beginning to push on the fence and threatening to break the temporary zip ties.

“Alright, we need three groups. One group to guard the weakened section of fence, a second group to go on a run to get the supplies we need to fix the fence and a third group to investigate how this breech happened in the first place.” Glenn pointed out as Rick arrived with a truck which he parked directly against the fence fortifying it temporarily.

“How bad is it?” Daryl asked.

“There were at least a dozen walkers inside the fence. We lost three and another six were bitten but are still alive.” Rick answered.

“Who?” Michonne asked.

“Daniel and Susan Baker from Woodbury were both killed trying to save their kids. Ben, Sarah and Josh were all bitten before we could stop it. The whole family wiped out.” Rick answered shaking his head.

“And?” Maggie pushed seeming to brace herself for more bad news.

“T-dog tried to help and he didn’t make it. Brandi, Sherri, and Tim were all bitten. They didn’t have sense enough to run and lock themselves in a cell. Brandi and Sherri stood and screamed drawing the walkers to them. I can’t believe they didn’t die. Tim sacrificed himself to try to save them but it was too late, they’d already had a bite and then he didn’t know to destroy the brain. He just cut them down and one bit his ankle.” Rick responded.

“What are we going to do about the bitten?” Maggie asked seeming to sag with relief that Beth and Hershel were not among the casualties.

“So little ass kicker’s okay?” Daryl questioned needing reassurance.

“Yeah, she’s fine. Beth took her and locked them in a cell until we gave her the all clear.

Daryl nodded in satisfaction. “We need a meeting to decide who stays and who goes for supplies.”

“I think Daryl, Maggie and Glenn should go for the supply run.” Rick suggested.

“I can help.” Michonne pointed out looking offended at being left behind.

“I need strong fighters here to defend this fence. It only leaves you and me and we still need to figure out how the breech happened. Who is trying to sabotage our home?” Rick pointed out.

Michonne nodded seeming appeased.

“When do we leave?” Daryl asked.  


 


	2. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Glenn and Maggie head out to get supplies to fix the fence.

“No time like the present,” Maggie muttered, “I can be ready in half an hour.”

Daryl looked at Glenn.

“Me too,” he agreed wrapping an arm around Maggie’s shoulder and leading her off towards the prison presumably to get their gear together.

“Are you going to be able to take care of this? Maybe we should find out what happened here first,” Daryl suggested.

“Strengthening the fence is too important. If we lose the fence this place loses its safety and value. You’re a tracker, look around, what can you tell me?” Rick asked.

“We destroyed any evidence in tracks when we fought off the walkers, there are too many prints and too much chaos to even guess at which prints caused the initial breech. The fence was cut from the outside and pushed in, not from the inside and pushed out. Whoever did this, they did it from outside. Problem is, once they opened the fence, they could’ve come in and it was probably more than one person.” Daryl pointed out.

“How do you know it was more than one?” Rick questioned.

“Once the fence was cut it takes the strength of more than one to bend the metal in that way. Someone had to hold it while it was zip tied open.

“Do you think they’re inside hiding somewhere?” Rick asked.

Daryl gave a slight nod, “At least one, makes sense to get an inside man. Be careful, brother.”

“You too, bring Maggie back safe for Hershel.” Rick responded, trying to lessen his worry over Daryl’s safety.

Daryl nodded again, “Gonna go pack, make sure Beth uses the carrier with Little Ass Kicker so her hands are free, and make sure she has a weapon to defend them.”

Rick nodded turning away as Carl came running up, “I want to go on the run. I can help.”

Daryl heard Rick explaining as he walked away, “But Carl, I need your help more here to guard the weak fence and protect Judith…”

Daryl chuckled to himself not envying Rick the ensuring argument with the young teen. It was times like this that he appreciated being a bachelor who only had to worry about himself. He began going over a mental list of what he needed to pack and what he needed to pick up on the run.

As he entered the cell blocks, he could hear Judith’s cries loud and frantic. Concern overwhelmed him and he mentally kicked his own ass for letting an infant wrap him around her little finger.

“Give her here,” he gruffly demanded of Beth who looked only too happy to comply.

“What’s the matter, Little Ass Kicker? Was mean Greene hurting you?” Daryl gruffly whispered.

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Beth declared hotly looking furious at how quickly the baby settled into Daryl’s arms snuggling against his chest.

“You’re worked up and upset from this morning. She can feel your anxiety and it’s upsetting her,” Daryl whispered trying to make his gruff voice as soothing as possible as he slowly rocked his body and watched Little Ass Kicker yawn and blink her eyes sleepily.

“You’d be upset too if you almost got eaten this morning and thought you were going to be responsible for the baby’s death,” Beth answered her voice trembling slightly.

“Good Lord Girl, is that what you think?” Daryl questioned forgetting to keep his voice to a whisper and seeing Judith’s eyes open wide.

“Shh, back to sleep baby, Daryl’s got you,” he whispered and obediently the baby closed her eyes and snuggled back into Daryl’s arms.

When Daryl looked back up Beth’s eyes were full of tears and her face tinged with pink embarrassment.

“I couldn’t protect her and we almost both died,” Beth choked out.

“Beth, no one thinks what happened was your fault. You did everything right, you cried out for help and got Little Ass Kicker here to safety. You were smarter than some of the adults by locking her in a cell with you until it was safe. Don’t be too hard on yourself. Do you think I could’ve done any better?” Daryl asked.

“But you protect everyone.” Beth sniffed wiping a stray tear from her eye.

“Not while carrying a baby in my arms. No one could fight off a walker and carry a baby and with a herd like that coming at you there was nowhere safe to put her so you could fight. That’s why we have guard towers, to keep an eye out and keep everyone safe. If anyone is to blame it’s me for not seeing the breech.” Daryl reassured.

“But you couldn’t see it from where you were, it’s only visible from the south guard tower.” Beth defended not wanting to see Daryl blame himself for something he couldn’t prevent.

“So you have no problem forgiving me, why don’t you forgive yourself.” Daryl pointed out.

“Oh,” Beth answered her hand flying to her lips as she realized what the hunter had just done.

“Oh is right, now take Little Ass Kicker back, I got to pack quickly. Going on a run to fix up that fence.” Daryl explained handing the sleeping infant back to Beth.

Beth carefully took the baby looking much calmer and more composed but her eyes still held fear despite her calmer demeanor.

Mentally cursing himself, he reached into his boot and pulled out his spare throwing knife he kept there for emergencies, “Here, keep this in your boot, just in case, it ain’t much but it’ll help,” Daryl offered handing it to her.

“But you need it for your run,” Beth protested. 

“I’ll be fine,” Daryl insisted before adding, “If you’re a good girl while I’m gone I’ll bring you back a surprise.” 

A small smile played over her lips and her eyes seemed to light up a bit. It had been a real long time since anyone at the prison had gotten something they didn’t need for survival.

“It’s not necessary,” Beth stammered.

Daryl shrugged watching her slip the knife into her boot.

“Never turn down a surprise,” he suggested enjoying again the smile that lit up her eyes.

“Thank you, Mr. Dixon.” Beth responded in a voice slightly breathy with excitement.

As Daryl and walked away, he could feel her staring after him and mentally kicked his ass for the second time that day, only this time for his big mouth. What was it with Beth and Little Ass Kicker that made him willing to do anything to make them smile? 

Beth was frequently a concern since he knew she took things too much to heart. Somehow he felt responsible to ensure she didn’t make another suicide attempt and after the stress and fear of the day she needed something positive to focus on. He didn’t want to come back to find the little blond had succeeded in cutting her wrists this time. Unfortunately, that meant he’d need to find something she’d like while out on this run and he doubted she’d be happy with tools and fence posts.

He grabbed his sling bag and threw in a clean change of clothes, a couple bottles of water and a few packs of crackers. They were crumbled but any food was worth having if he got separated and stuck alone for any amount of time. While he was better off than most with his hunting abilities, they were heading into a city area for one of those hardware stores and he was sure it would be full of walkers and not much else. 

A quick run up to the north tower allowed him to secure his crossbow and bolts so he was ready to go. Glenn and Maggie were throwing their packs behind the seat of the truck when he arrived by the front gate. He added his pack and crawled in behind the wheel.

“I thought I’d drive,” Glenn protested.

“That’s alright, I’d like to get there in one piece,” Daryl gently teased.

“I’m not a bad driver,” Glenn insisted as Daryl started up the truck and gunned the engine.

“Better get in,” Daryl advised.

Glenn reluctantly slid into the center and Maggie took the “shot gun” seat.  
Rick opened the gate and let them out shutting it securely behind them. Daryl watched for a moment in the rear view mirror, a feeling of concern and warning so strong that it took all his will to avoid turning the truck around and going back. The sooner he found what they needed and returned, the sooner he would be able to return and ensure the group’s safety. He couldn’t stare long, his full attention needed to be on the road. The obstacles before them were overwhelming. There were walkers and humans who were deadly threats. There were also hazards along the roads, some traps and others the results of accidents which occurred shortly after the world fell apart.

Daryl expertly navigated through several car pile ups to get to a clear stretch of road leading towards a nearby suburb.

“Where are we going?” Glenn asked when they turned to the left instead of the right where the nearest town lay.

The last time I was in the town, the Home Depot was overrun. Too many people ran there trying to get what they needed to board up their houses. There’s an old strip mall down a ways, might be less picked out than the shops in the town and definitely less walkers. I know of a hardware store in it. I don’t think it was in use at the time of the turn; owner locked it up when things went to hell and went home to wait until it got better. Old man never made it to his door.”

“What all do you think we should get?” Maggie asked wanting to change the subject to avoid thinking about an elderly man being killed at the turn.

“Cement, pressure treated 2x4’s, soldering wire and a soldering gun, screws, brackets, and whatever else we can find that can be used to repair and brace.” Glenn suggested.

“It don’t have no chain link fence but it used to sell dog kennels and those were made outa chain link. We could pick up whatever’s left and use it behind the broken fence to shore it up. Won’t be high enough but it’ll be more solid.” Daryl added.

“How do you know so much about the store?” Maggie asked.

“Used to work there on and off before the turn,” Daryl admitted.

“Somehow I pictured you as a mechanic,” Glenn mused.

“Cause the bike, right?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah, you just don’t seem like the hardware store type.” Glenn agreed.

“I’m not; it belonged to my old shop teacher from high school. When he got old, I used to help stock the shelves at night sometimes. He’d throw me a few dollars under the table.” Daryl shrugged.

“So what did you do?” Maggie asked.

“Meryl dealt drugs and I’d help out. Worked as a bouncer at a bar or two. Did some time fixing cars too. Nothing seemed to be the right fit,” Daryl shrugged.

“There it is,” Maggie pointed out as their truck pulled up to the strip mall.

The parking lot was empty of cars and the shops were all closed up as though shut down for a holiday and awaiting the return of the workers from their holidays. There was a Blockbuster Video, a laundry mat called the Suds and Such, a Weis grocery store, a Dollar General, a Claire’s Boutique, a music store, and a Channel hardware store.

Daryl looked around at the empty lot warily. “Don’t make sense no one would try to raid the grocery store, keep your heads up and don’t fuck around.”

“Maybe we should look at the grocery store,” Maggie suggested looking at the pristine store front with longing.

“After we get what we need for the fences if there’s any room,” Glenn agreed.

The three cautiously approached the store front and looked around. There was still no sign of any people or walkers. Daryl walked up to the door and reached above the rain spouting to produce a small box with a magnet on the back. He opened the box to remove a key and unlocked the door. The three went inside and Daryl locked the door behind them.

To everyone’s pleasure, the store was completely untouched. Daryl looked around and smirked heading towards the back of the store. Glenn followed as Maggie looked around in awe. The store was completely untouched. It was as though she’d walked back in time to before the turn when you could enter a store and the shelves were stocked and you could get whatever you needed.

Glenn cried out in joy, “Hell yes!”

Maggie looked to the back of the store where Daryl and Glenn were heading towards swinging doors labeled “Employees only.”

Daryl led Glenn through the doors and into a warehouse area filled floor to ceiling with supplies for restocking the shelves out front.

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Glenn joked.

Daryl walked past the aisles to the back door and peered out the window.

“We just got lucky,” Daryl whispered pointing.

Out back were three delivery trucks and two of them had trailers hitched to the rear. There was also a gas pump visible next to the trucks.

“No way,” Glenn whispered in excitement.

“Let’s get started,” Daryl suggested pulling a set of keys from the wall and opening up the garage door before heading outside.

Glenn followed Daryl to the first truck with a trailer and climbed in beside him as he turned it on with the key. Both men smirked when the gas tank read full.

Daryl backed the truck around so the trailer was inside the warehouse and the back of the truck just outside.

By the time Maggie ventured behind the “employees only” door, Glenn and Daryl were loading up the trailer with boxes that said, “6 x 6 x 8 dog kennel.” There were at least 15 boxes on the trailer before Glenn and Daryl began loading bags of cement and 2x4’s. 

“There’s still candy at the register,” Maggie informed them excitedly.

“There ought to be bags behind the register, load it up, the kids will get a real treat.” Daryl encouraged.

Daryl and Glenn exchanged smiles as they heard Maggie hurrying back inside to fill the bags with candy. 

By the time the truck bed and trailer were filled and Maggie had scavenged all the candy at the register filling the passenger seat of the delivery truck, the sun was starting to set.

“Can you drive a truck with a trailer?” Daryl asked Glenn and Maggie.

“I’ve done it before,” Glenn agreed.

“I used to drive the tractor with the hay wagon, it can’t be much different,” Maggie added.  
“Then let’s load up a second,” Daryl suggested pointing.

Glenn nodded his agreement and pulled the trailer along the back of the building so it wouldn’t be visible from the road.

“Go get our truck and bring it around back,” Daryl told Maggie handing her the keys.

Maggie hurried to comply running around the front of the store.

“Do you think it’s safe to head back or should we wait the night?” Glenn asked looking to Daryl.

“I think the sooner we get this stuff back, the sooner everyone will be safe.” Daryl answered grabbing a second set of keys and bringing the other truck to the back of the grocery store.

Maggie parked their truck next to the second delivery one.

Daryl immediately went to work picking the lock on the back door and sent Glenn and Maggie in to scout out what they wanted to scavenge while he locked the hardware store back up.

As he walked around to the front of the store and peered out the window into the twilight he noticed a herd of walkers stumbling into the parking lot.

Daryl checked the front door was securely locked and ran to the back of the store as a walker spied him and began trying to get inside the door around front. Slipping behind the “employees only” double doors again, he quickly locked up the back and ran to the back of the grocery store.

Maggie had a cart full of canned soups and vegetables and Glenn was pushing a cart full of boxes of cereal towards the back door.

“Get back behind the shelves,” Daryl hissed gesturing towards the window but there was no need, both Maggie and Glenn could hear the moans now too.

The three hid behind the shelves and Maggie whispered, “You did lock the door right?” 

“No time,” Daryl admitted as a walker reached the front door to the store and tried to open it to get inside. 

Daryl ran around back and pulled the back door closed turning the lock to keep the walkers out.

“We’re trapped,” Maggie worried watching as the herd of walkers out front grew larger.

“They’ll get bored when they realize they can’t get in,” Glenn tried to be reassuring.

“Might as well use our time wisely,” Daryl suggested gesturing to the shopping carts.

“As the walkers piled in front of the grocery store window and tried unsuccessfully to push their way through the glass, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie filled cart after cart with bottled water, soda, cereal, chips, cupcakes and canned food.

“We may finally find out if Twinkies really last years,” Glenn joked keeping one eye on the front of the store despite his attempt at humor.

As the darkness grew, the group hid behind some shelves towards the back of the store hoping the walkers would forget about the movement inside.

A few walkers that seemed more persistent had made their way around the strip mall and were trying to enter the stores at the back doors.

One was jiggling the lock on the grocery store’s back door making Maggie a nervous wreck.

The lock held and with the people inside hidden behind the shelving, the walker quickly lost interest and began to wander off towards another store to pull on that handle.

While the walkers weren’t finding anyone to keep their attention, the empty buildings seemed to hold their attention and keep them from moving on. As they milled around outside the building, the three sat in a circle to discuss strategy.

“We’re going to need time to load the supplies. It’s too dark to do it now and besides I’d rather work in the daylight to see what I’m doing and make sure we load up as much as we can.” Daryl began the discussion.

“I hate to leave them alone till tomorrow,” Maggie worried.

“I don’t think we have much choice if we want to get back safely,” Glenn pointed out.

“If we’re spending the night, one of us should take watch,” Maggie suggested.

“I’ll take first watch, you two get some sleep we’ll finish up at first light,” Daryl offered turning so he could glimpse out the window around the shelves.

“Okay but dinner first, I’m starving.” Maggie agreed.

“What do you want?” Glenn asked looking around.

“It’s nice to have a choice,” Maggie commented. Moving carefully through the store so as not to gain the notice of the walkers outside, she grabbed a box of plastic spoons and a can of pears. Moving in much the same way, Glenn grabbed a can of sardines and Daryl helped himself to a cold can of corned beef hash.

They ate in relative silence and then Maggie snuggled up to Glenn and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly, a testament to her exhaustion and trust in Daryl’s ability to watch for them.

Glenn leaned his head back and whispered, “How did this place survive?”

“It closed at the start. The people who used it were mostly turned or ran,” Daryl shrugged not taking his eyes from the window in front of the store.

“Do you think they’ll be gone by morning?” Glenn whispered.

“Naw, they can smell us man. They’ll stick around till we go out and kill them. We’ll have to take them all out or we won’t be able to take everything. There’s about 30. I’m hoping a few will leave overnight and no more show up.” Daryl answered.

“I could distract them, run and have them chase me away and then double back.” Glenn suggested.

“Safer to take them out so we can work without the risk of them coming right back.” Daryl disagreed.

Glenn nodded, “I’m still hungry.”

“Stores full of food,” Daryl suggested.

“Bring me something?” Glenn asked motioning to Maggie sleeping on his chest.

Daryl grunted and disappeared down an aisle to return with a handful of chocolate bars.

Glenn smiled wide as he took a Hershey bar out and tore it open breaking it in half. He offered half to Daryl who shook his head. He ate the bar quietly before resting his head back against the shelves and joining Maggie in sleep.


	3. Left behind - at the prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Daryl, Glenn and Maggie search for needed supplies. Rick takes charge of maintaining the safety of the prison and those inside.

Rick pulled the gate of the prison yard shut behind the truck and watched the dust as it drove away. A handful of the walkers that were trying to get in the fence turned to follow the moving vehicle but the majority of them stayed behind to search for a way in to the people inside.

There was a lot to be concerned over and very few people that he trusted completely. Michonne had earned his trust. Of course he trusted Carl but Carl wasn’t a seasoned fighter and being a child still had obvious limitations. Hershel was his best resource but not much of a fighter.

The first priority had to be assigning guard duty. Rick mentally went over the prison population trying to decide who was most trustworthy for guard duty. After much deliberation, he decided to have Sasha and Tyreese guard the weak fence. While they were new to the prison and hadn’t entirely earned his trust, he was aware that they appreciated being a part of the community and were always willing to help in any way they could.

Both guard towers needed to be manned and by people who would not get distracted. Carol was a good option and Michonne but he wanted them to rest up and be available for the evening watch. A newcomer named Bob had survived on his own outside the prison for a long time. The man likely had the ability to protect himself and was used to playing look out. While Rick didn’t trust the newcomer much, he also had no reason not to trust him. Rick decided that he would ask Bob and Zack to cover the towers until dark. Nodding to himself over making a decision, he set out to find the people he needed.

Bob was in the food tent helping Carol wash dishes. 

Rick smiled and greeted the pair, “Good afternoon. How are you both feeling after the excitement this morning?”

“I’m feeling a bit skittish. I have this fear that we didn’t find all the walkers that got in. I was really appreciative when Bob offered to help me wash so I had someone here to help keep a look out.” Carol responded.

“Funny you should say that,” Rick drawled, “I was wondering if you would both be willing to take a shift on guard duty in the tower today.

“Of course, Rick, whatever you need.” Carol readily agreed.

“Just say when, man.” Bob replied.

“I could use you now, Bob. Could you go man the North tower?” Rick asked.

“Sure thing, I’ll swing by and pick up a rifle and some shells and be up there in a jiffy.” Bob offered.

Rick nodded his thanks, “I’ll send someone to relive you when it starts to get dark.”

Carol quickly handed Bob a bottle of water and bag with some food, “Just in case you get hungry or thirsty up there.”

Bob offered his thanks taking the supplies and quickly left.

“Carol could you go lie down awhile and relieve Bob when it gets dark?” Rick asked.

“I’d be happy to.” Carol agreed before calling out, “Patrick! Come finish these dishes up for me.”

“Sure thing, Carol. I’m always happy to help.” The young man agreed coming quickly to take over the task.

“Make sure you take some food, water, and a blanket up with you. It gets cold up there at night.” Rick advised.

“Whatever you say, Rick.” Carol answered.

Having the North tower taken care of, Rick set off to find Zack. It didn’t take him long to locate the teen who was currently leaning on the door of Beth’s cell trying to make her smile.

“Good afternoon, Beth. Good afternoon, Zack.” Rick greeted.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Grimes. Judith is napping but she should be awake soon.” Beth explained.

“I’m not here for Judith yet. In fact, I was wondering if you could keep her for me until Daryl, Glenn and Maggie return from their run. I know she’s safe and happy when she’s with you.” Rick told her with a smile.

Beth’s eyes lit up with happiness. “Thank you, Mr. Grimes. I’d be happy to look after her,” Beth readily agreed.

“But I thought we were going to spend some time together.” Zack pouted.

“Well, Zack, I wouldn’t want to ruin your plans but I was hoping you could help me out with a little guard duty.” Rick asked.

“Well, if you need me…” the teen was quick to answer his chest instantly puffing up with pride and importance.

“I do, son. With the breech, there’s a big concern about walkers getting in to the yard and I want to make sure Beth and my daughter are safe.” Rick explained.

“You can count on me, sir.” Zack answered sounding almost militant in his answer.

“I knew I could,” Rick responded with a slight smile doing his best not to laugh at the teen’s self-importance.

“Go get a rifle and some shells, then make sure you stop by the lunch room and get yourself a drink and food. Go on up to the south tower and keep a watch. Someone will be up to relieve you when it gets dark.” Rick directed.

“Yes, sir.” Zack answered Rick then turned to Beth, “Do I get a kiss goodbye?”

“You haven’t done anything to deserve one yet. Now go contribute.” Beth answered playfully.

Rick shook his head at their antics but was relieved to see Zack heading out of the cell and towards the weapons storage.

“How are you doing, Beth. I was worried about you after this morning.” Rick confided.

“Better now, Mr. Grimes. Mr. Dixon stopped by and reassured me that it wasn’t my fault and I did the right thing.” Beth explained.

“Daryl stopped by? I’m glad. You most definitely are not at fault and you absolutely did the right thing. You kept yourself and Judith safe. Which reminds me, Daryl suggested you use the carrier for a while when you leave your cell with the baby. It’ll keep your hands free so you have a better chance at running and defending yourself. He also told me to get you a weapon.” After those words, Rick pulled out a hand gun and turned it sideways. 

“Do you see this switch here on the side?” he asked.

Beth nodded in response looking both nervous and excited.

“When you see the red like that it means the safety is on. It won’t shoot even by accident so you don’t have to worry about hurting yourself or Judith. I want you to keep this gun with you at all times and keep the safety on unless you are in danger. If you’re in danger, flip the safety off and shoot for the walker’s head.” Rick instructed.

“Okay, Mr. Grimes. I will.” Beth agreed.

“Once this mess is straightened out, I’ll give you lessons and teach you how to shoot well.” Rick promised.

“Thank you, Mr. Grimes.” Beth answered shyly.

Rick nodded his acknowledgement before turning and heading back into the prison to speak with Michonne. He found the swords woman just outside the showers, dressed in fresh clothes and drying off her hair.

“Would you mind catching a nap and taking guard duty on the south tower tonight?” Rick asked.  
“Sounds like a good decision.” Michonne agreed.

Rick nodded and walked away feeling the relief of knowing his guard towers were manned until morning and sure that the group with the repair material would return before then.

His last stop brought him into the cell block that housed Tyreese and Sasha. The siblings were sitting facing one another with a checker board between them but seemed to be in deep discussion and ignoring the game before them.

“Tyreese, Sasha could I ask a favor?” Rick greeted.

“We’re happy to help.” Sasha was quick to offer.

“I need someone to guard the area of the fence that was weakened this morning. It’ll be tough to keep an eye on it with the truck parked in front but it’s necessary to make sure we don’t have another breech. Are you up for it?” Rick asked.

“You can count on us,” Tyreese agreed looking for a weapon.

“Grab some weapons and stop by the kitchen for drinks and food and then start guarding. I’ll find someone to relieve you when it gets dark.” Rick told them.

Sasha and Tyreese quickly went about their preparations for guard duty and Rick groaned internally as he realized he hadn’t considered who to ask to relieve them. Fortunately, he had until dark and his next stop was to Hershel for some much needed advice.

Hershel was in the infirmary putting cold, wet clothes on the foreheads of those who had been bitten having already bandaged their wounds.

“Hershel, do you have a few minutes?” Rick asked looking at the feverish individuals occupying the beds.

“Of course, Rick. We’ll just go in the next room.” Hershel agreed gesturing to the doctor’s office outside the sick bay.

Rick closed the door behind them sitting on the desk as Hershel sat in the chair behind it.

“What’s on your mind?” Hershel asked.

“What are your thoughts about the fence this morning?” Rick asked.

“Well, I wasn’t out there to see but I’ve heard that the fence was deliberately cut forming a cattle shoot for the walkers to enter the prison yard.” Hershel began.

“You heard correctly.” Rick agreed.

“It seems like somebody out there wants to cause us trouble.” Hershel continued.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Rick nodded. “Do you think it’s the governor?”

“I doubt it. He’s a man who likes a show. Cutting the fence like that doesn’t allow him to show boat or gain an audience. No, I think whoever did this wants to ruin what we have here.” Hershel disagreed.

“The governor wants us out of the prison.” Rick pointed out.

“But he’d want us to know he was responsible. The person who did this is far more dangerous. Whoever did this wanted to cause chaos without taking credit. Whoever did this is subtle and calculating. There won’t be a direct attack by him or her. Whoever it is will continue trying to weaken us. We just need to figure out what they want. Do they want us to leave so they can have the prison? Do they want us to leave so they can harm us? Do they want to take what we have? There are a lot of questions and no answers just yet.” Hershel advised.

“So what should we do about it?” Rick asked.

“Keep guards on watch for now. Fix the fences. Have Daryl go outside the fence where the breech was and see if he can track whoever it was.” Hershel decided.

“Daryl thinks there’s more than one.” Rick acknowledged.

“It would make sense. Someone to keep watch. Someone to cut the fence. They’d need to keep quiet, keep the walkers away, and make sure we didn’t see. The cut fence seems like a test to see how long it would take for us to notice. See how secure we feel. See how bad a small breech would be to our community. The more I think about it, the more I think someone is testing us.” Hershel nodded as he reasoned it out.

“Daryl thinks someone or several people might have slipped in before the walkers and be hiding inside spying on us.” Rick admitted.

“He may be right. He does have a hunter’s instincts. Think about it. They make us vulnerable and while we’re scrambling to fix our weak spots, they’ve already infiltrated and are busy working on their own agenda.” Hershel nodded.

The door to the closet in the room opened revealing a tall, tanned and muscular blond man. The strange man was wearing army fatigues and held a rifle in his hands. It was obvious that he was well trained in its use.

“Right smart of you, old man.” He interrupted their discussion. When Rick reached for his gun, all he found was an empty holster as he remembered having just given it to Beth for protection. He’d intended to get a replacement but wanted to speak with Hershel first.

“Now don’t either of you go trying to play the hero.” The man advised placing the rifle barrel against the back of Rick’s head.


	4. Escaping the Grocery Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Glenn and Maggie work on a plan to escape from the walkers at the grocery store. Things don't go exactly according to plan.

The sun rose bringing light into the grocery store and rousing Maggie from her slumber. As she came to consciousness, she heard soft voices whispering. Curious she feigned sleep and listened.

“There’s got to be a hundred of them,” Glenn whispered.

“We won’t be able to take them all. We need some kind of distraction.” Daryl’s hushed reply.

“What kind of distraction? I don’t want to let them into the store so we can run out. This place is too valuable. We could feed everyone at the prison for months,” Glenn reasoned.

“That’s an excellent idea. Who says China men aren’t smart.” Daryl praised.

“I keep telling you, I’m Korean.” Glenn grumbled half-heartedly.

“Whatever. Do you think you and your slanted eyes can lure them into an unused store and we can maybe lock a bunch of them in?” Daryl suggested.

“My eyes don’t have anything to do with my ability to lure them,” Glenn answered a warning in his voice.

“Great! I was afraid they’d make it hard for you to see them properly and escape and despite your being a Jap and all, you’ve kind of grown on me.” Daryl teased.

“Korean.” Glenn sighed.

“Wake up your woman and tell her to get ready.” Daryl demanded standing and stretching.

Glenn gently shook Maggie’s shoulder and whispered softly to wake her.

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked yawning and stretching.

“Daryl and I are going to distract the walkers. We want you to take the truck with the fence supplies and head back to the prison. We’ll follow you as soon as we can with the food trucks.” Glenn explained.

“Good plan,” Maggie agreed realizing it would get the repair supplies back quickly and they wouldn’t have to risk losing the food they’d found.

Maggie headed to the back door where the truck was parked and peeked out the security peep hole. There were walkers crawling all over the back parking lot. None appeared to be in the trailer or the truck but they were surrounding both making it impossible to reach without coming into contact with a herd.

Daryl and Glenn headed into the back of the store labeled for Employees only. Maggie was unsure what they planned to do to distract the walkers but she wasn’t willing to miss her chance. The door was the type that anyone could exit without a key but once she let the door close behind her, it would be locked and she would be trapped outside with the herd of walkers.

Maggie hitched her backpack higher on her shoulder and pulled out her knife preparing to run. They had left the trucks unlocked with the keys in the ignition so once she reached the truck, she’d be able to climb inside, lock herself in and drive away. She just needed enough time to get there. She was worried about Glenn and Daryl too. They needed to not only distract but eliminate the threat if they were going to load the food onto the trailer and truck. Three would be much better so one could look out while the other two loaded but she also understood the urgency of getting the fence repair supplies back quickly. It was unlikely anyone at the prison was getting any rest with the fence so insecure.

Glenn followed Daryl up a pull down ladder and onto the roof of the grocery store. From that vantage point, they could see the walkers more clearly. There was a solid wall of decaying human flesh surrounding every inch of the strip mall. Daryl’s estimate of a hundred was really quite conservative when you saw them all from above.

There were more coming from the surrounding woods, converging on the spot as though being called to dinner.

“How do they know we’re here?” Glenn wondered aloud.

Daryl shrugged, “We must leave some kind of signs besides our scent or their sense of smell really improves and if that’s the case I don’t know how they can stand to be near themselves.” 

Glenn nodded in agreement and then smiled broadly.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Daryl questioned.

“Music store. Nothing in it is necessary for our survival and there’s lots of stuff that could make noise to lure them in.” Glenn whispered.

Daryl nodded and carefully made his way over the roof to the access door of the music store. Daryl tried to lift the door only to find it locked.

“Who locks a roof door?” Glenn grumbled as Daryl tried to force it open.

The door would not budge so both Glenn and Daryl began looking around the roof for something to help pry it open.

“Crowbar from the hardware store,” Daryl decided sprinting over the roof in search of the proper entry access door only to find it too was locked.

With nothing to use to pry a door open and all the doors locked, Daryl and Glenn found themselves trapped on the roof of a strip mall surrounded by hungry walkers.

“How long do you think it will take Maggie to figure out we’re stuck up here?” Glenn wondered aloud.

“Not near as long as it’s going to take for her to forget about it having happened.” Daryl replied making Glenn groan with the realization he’d never live down this humiliation.  
Maggie was getting impatient. The groans from outside were getting louder and the walkers surrounding the store were growing more agitated. The constant scratching at the windows and doors was putting her on edge and she wondered if it was her imagination or if the windows really were beginning to shake.

Focusing on the window, she noticed a crack beginning to form. If Glenn and Daryl didn’t provide a distraction soon, the walkers were going to break the glass and enter the store. She wondered what was taking them so long and sighed in frustration as she scanned the overrun parking lot.

“Should we try to get her attention?” Glenn wondered aloud knowing they were wasting daylight just waiting for Maggie to notice it was taking too long.

“You won’t be able to without riling them up. If we had anything we could try to at least distract a few away from us.” Daryl grumbled.

“Nature calls, stay by the door in case she comes up,” Glenn requested.

Daryl nodded and turned his back away as Glenn relieved himself over the side of the roof. Daryl noticed the walkers below heading away towards where Glenn was relieving himself.

“Did you see that?” Daryl asked his back still turned.

“What?” Glenn asked looking over his shoulder as he zipped up.

“There are more walkers over by where you pissed.” Daryl pointed out.

“That’s odd, but I think you’re right.” Glenn agreed.

“Wonder if it’s the sound of it falling or the smell?” Daryl pondered.

“Maybe both.” Glenn suggested. 

“Let’s see what they do,” Daryl suggested moving a few feet to the left of where Glenn had relieved himself and taking a turn. Once again, the walkers seemed to congregate by where Daryl’s release fell.

“What do you think it means?” Glenn asked puzzled.

Daryl shrugged and started to consider what they knew about walkers and their behaviors.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief as the walkers seemed to grow interested in the other side of the building. It wasn’t a loud distraction but the group was finally abandoning their efforts to break into the store and walking around to the side of the strip mall. There were still about 30 walkers in the parking lot but they’d thinned out making them scattered and easier to navigate around. Besides, their attention was definitely in the opposite direction.

Feeling sure that the “big” distraction was just moments away, Maggie took a deep breath and pushed the door open making a run for the truck.

It took the walkers a few seconds to realize that a living human had entered the parking lot and as they lumbered in her direction, she pulled the truck door open and jumped inside. By the time a small herd of about five reached her truck, she was safely locked inside and able to start up the engine. With a big smile, she pulled away heading back towards the prison.


	5. Under Seige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people at the prison meet the ones responsible for sabotaging their fence.

Beth sat watching over Judith as she slept, gently combing Judith’s hair off her face with her fingers. She felt surprisingly maternal towards the sleeping infant and not for the first time since taking over her care wondered what it would be like to have a family of her own. Judith’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled and cooed at Beth before frowning and beginning to cry as she squirmed with a messy diaper.

Beth quickly and efficiently replaced Judith’s soiled diaper with a fresh one and after washing her hands; she mixed a bottle and began feeding Judith. The baby greedily sucked down the bottle in a matter of minutes and Beth burped her. It was almost lunch time and Beth was feeling hungry too. Thinking that Daryl and Rick were being a bit too paranoid, she was tempted to skip the baby carrier but decided it would make it easier for her to get something to eat. As an afterthought, she picked up the gun Rick had left for her and slid it into her jeans down the hollow of her back under her shirt. Too many people from Woodbury had made comments suggesting she was more to Rick than his babysitter and she knew if they saw her with Rick’s gun it would fuel the untrue rumors. 

The hallways were unusually quiet with the majority of the prison’s residents grouping together for safety from the threat of walkers infiltrating the prison. Beth thought they were being foolish; a crowd was a bad place to be when walkers attacked. It added to the chaos and ensured the humans would get into one another’s way. Once a few humans were bitten it would make things worse as they crowded together with others until they turned and attacked too. It was much better to keep away from the main groups so you could hide and let the crowds distract the walkers away.

Judith was in a good mood after her nap. Beth supposed it made sense; she’d likely be in a good mood too if she’d fallen asleep in strong, safe arms. While she wasn’t a “groupie” like her female Woodbury peers, she could see the appeal of the hunter. Daryl was strong and confident. He was trusted and considered a leader in the prison. When you added the way he rode around on that Harley, he was definitely nice to think about. 

The idea of Daryl showing an interest in any of the Woodbury teens made her chuckle softly to herself. Daryl wasn’t the type of man who chased after young girls. In all the time she’d been around him, he’d been nothing but a gentleman. He looked at her and spoke to her as though she were still only ten years old. Yet he acknowledged her need to defend herself and capability to do so. If any woman stood a chance of gaining his notice, it would be Carol. They seemed to understand one another and Beth had heard the older woman call him “Pookie.” Beth could not imagine anyone else calling him by such a familiar and intimate name and keeping all their teeth.

As Beth walked past her father’s office, she noticed the door was closed and paused out of curiosity. Rick and her father often spoke privately in there. She wondered what they were discussing and if she should interrupt them to see if Rick wanted Judith.

Deciding it was best not to disturb them, she continued on down the hallway and towards the lunch room bouncing Judith lightly in her arms with each step.

When she arrived in the lunchroom, she found it almost unbearably crowded. Practically every seat was taken and many residents were standing around chatting in the corners.

“Full house today,” Beth greeted Patrick.

“Everyone’s afraid to be alone. They seem to think there’s safety in large groups,” Patrick agreed reaching out to take Judith from Beth’s arms.

Beth handed the baby over and excused herself to fill a plate.

“Hey there sexy girl,” Tyler greeted.

“Hi Tyler,” Beth answered trying to hide her blush and knowing Zack would be furious if he knew his best friend was flirting with her.

“You hungry?” Tyler pursued.

Not wanting to cause trouble, Beth nodded in agreement and began fixing two plates.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I’ve already eaten,” Tyler told her nodding to her second plate.

“It’s for Zack,” Beth corrected.

“Don’t waste your time, I haven’t seen him all day,” Tyler told her.

“That’s because he’s out guarding the fence and protecting everyone.” Beth explained.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me? I would have helped too.” Tyler complained.

“That’s perfect, you can come with me and relieve him while he eats,” Beth decided.

“Great so I don’t get the girl, I get to keep watch for the dead while Zack gets the girl,” Tyler grumbled.

“You catch on quick, now come on,” Beth encouraged handing Tyler a plate and drink so she could carry her own plate and drink out to the prison yard.

When she opened the door to the yard, she saw a herd of at least ten walkers over by the gate where Zack was keeping watch. They seemed to be gathered around something that was no longer alive and serving as food for them.

Tyler dropped the plate and drink before turning around and running inside the prison. Beth shook her head at his cowardice. She was used to being with people like Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Maggie who took note of the situation and found a way to help.

Whoever the walkers had taken down (and Beth feared it was Zack) was beyond her help but where were the others? There were supposed to be people on guard duty protecting the yard. Zack wasn’t the only one supposed to be out here. Beth set down her plate and drink keeping to the shadows; she made her way across the yard and to the south tower where Zack was supposed to be.

As Beth traversed the yard, she saw a second group of walkers eating from another bloody pile. Beth didn’t want to know who’d lost their lives, she just wanted to find out if Zack was alright and what had happened. She made it to the door of the tower without incident and managed to get inside unnoticed. There was blood on the bottom step and it continued up the stairs of the guard tower.

Beth pulled the gun Rick had given her, just in case whoever was wounded inside had already turned, and slowly crept up the stairs. When she reached the landing outside the guard station, she heard voices and stopped to listen.

“Where did you come from!” a loud authoritative voice demanded.

“Woodbury,” Zack’s weak voice responded.

Beth heard a loud slap that echoed out into the space she was occupying.

“Liar! Where did you come from?” the voice asked again.

“I don’t know what you want to hear. I came from Woodbury,” Zack answered again.

“Do you want to die?” the voice demanded before another loud slap echoed through the space.

“No, I don’t want to die. I was living in Woodbury and the Governor got into a battle with the people here at the prison. After the battle the Governor was dead and the people in the prison took us in.” Zack whimpered.

“Who are the people that were in the prison?” the authoritative voice demanded.

“Their leader is Rick Grimes,” Zack answered his voice cringing.

“Who is Rick Grimes?” the voice continued.

“I don’t know, he was a policeman before the turn and he’s in charge here. That’s all I know.” Zack voice was pleading.

“Where is Rick Grimes from?” the interrogation continued.

“I don’t know. I never asked.” Zack answered whimpering as he was slapped again.

“How many people are here?” was the next question.

“I don’t know over a hundred. There are about ninety residents from Woodbury and then the people who were already here. Rick, his son Carl, his daughter Judith, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Michonne…” Zack’s voice trailed off.

Beth quietly tried to peek into the room and was shocked to see the backs of four men dressed in military fatigues. There were too many for Beth to be of any help to Zack on her own. If she tried to save him now, she’d get them both killed.

Now she had a good idea of who had destroyed their fence but wasn’t sure why. She needed to go warn the others. Carefully and quietly she made her way back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the tower, she peeked out the window checking to see if there was a clear path back inside to the prison. She had to duck down quickly to avoid being seen by more soldiers who were marching Sasha and Tyrese to the door of the prison at gun point. She found herself both concerned for their welfare and relieved that neither the brother nor sister was one of the piles the groups of walkers were currently eating from.

Once the brother and sister were safely inside, Beth scanned the yard to ensure she had a safe path back inside. The walkers were still distracted by the bodies they were feeding on and the soldiers appeared to be inside. Slipping the gun back into her jeans and under her shirt, she carefully opened the door and slipped out sticking to the shadows and against the buildings until she was once again safely inside the prison.

Beth was trembling as she realized she needed to alert Rick quickly before he was caught off-guard. The last she knew, he was in her father’s office with the door closed. As quietly as she could she made her way to her father’s office.

Taking a deep breath, she stood outside the door and prepared knock. Before her hand reached, she saw the knob turn and Rick came out at the end of a rifle with a tall, muscular, blond soldier directing him.

“And who would this be?” the soldier asked looking directly at her.


	6. Finding a way off the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Daryl find a way to get off the roof and head back to the prison and Daryl finds a way to keep his promise to Beth

Daryl smacked Glenn’s arm when he heard the sound of an engine turning over, both men ran to the other side of the roof to watch the truck and trailer with their fence repairing supplies being driven away.

A small herd was already off and following the trailer in hopes of catching a meal.

“Why didn’t she wait for the distraction?” Glenn wondered aloud.

“Their interest in your piss must have been enough to clear a path for her.” Daryl answered.

“Great, now what do we do?” Glenn wondered aloud.

“Now don’t get all despondent on me, little man. My brother was alone and handcuffed on a roof and he made it. We will too. Nobody can kill us but us.” Daryl insisted.

Glenn smiled at the redneck, “I’d rather not cut off my hand.”

Daryl looked like he was about to yell when a wicked smile came over his face.

“What?” Glenn asked.

“All we need is some flesh to distract them.” Daryl answered.

“Great idea, Daryl but I don’t see any willing victims around, do you?” Glenn pointed out.

“It doesn’t have to be human flesh,” Daryl answered, “all we need is something substantial like a possum or a raccoon.”

“Which would be fine, if there were any around.” Glenn agreed.

Daryl growled a bit and began stalking around the roof in earnest. Glenn assumed he was looking for evidence of any kind of animals that could be sacrificed to form a distraction. While Daryl seemed to be investigating every shadow on the roof, Glenn began planning. He knew it would take more than a distraction. Even if they could clear a place, they were too high off the ground to jump and the nearby trees had branches that were too thin to support them even if they could jump into them.

Glenn turned to watch the redneck as he tried to think of any way out of their predicament. All the doors from roof access were closed and locked. There wasn’t anything to pry them open with. Despite Daryl’s persistence the cold hard facts were that they were trapped alone on a roof with minimal weapons, no food, no water, and no one coming to look for them for potentially a day or two and even then no guarantees. Glenn worried about Maggie. It was a long way back to the prison and she was a woman alone. She might run into a herd of walkers or an ambush on her return trip. The truck she took didn’t have any food except for the candy she’d cleared out behind the register. It had a full tank but what if there was something else wrong with it? What if it was low on oil? What if the engine ceased and she was trapped and all alone waiting for help. Panic began to set in as Glenn realized Maggie might need help and he was trapped and no one at the prison would ever know what happened to any of them.

Loud banging drew his attention over to where Daryl was kicking the base of the cover over the laundry mat’s exhaust fan. Glenn understood why the redneck was frustrated and was very glad he was hell bent on destroying the cover and not taking his frustration out on Glenn himself. However, the noise the redneck was making was gaining the attention of several walkers who were trying to climb over one another to get closer to the roof.

“You’re riling them up,” Glenn called out.

“Don’t care, almost got it,” Daryl responded.

Intrigued, Glenn stood up and walked over to see what Daryl was after. Was there a possum or a raccoon hiding under the cover? When Glenn reached the hunter, he saw what the hunter was really doing. The base of the cover was heavily rusted from neglect and Daryl had already kicked two of the fasteners loose. If he could kick away the other two, they could remove the cover.

Glenn immediately began kicking the base of another rusty side as Daryl worked on the last fastener. It didn’t take long for Glenn to realize that it was much harder than it looked. The metal was still strong despite the rust and his feet were no match for the metal. In a short period of time, his entire foot was getting sore and no matter which part of his foot he used to kick at the fan base, the third fastener was refusing to budge.

“Shit!” Daryl screamed as he fell back and seemed to be in pain.

“What happened?” Glenn asked instantly worried.

“Damn metal ain’t rusted through on this side; it was more sheltered from the elements. If we keep going, we’re just gonna break something on one of us. We need a new plan.” Daryl grumbled.

“Maybe we could bend it away instead of breaking it,” Glenn suggested pointing out that half the cover was already free.

Daryl limped around the base looking it over and nodding, “Good call China man.”

“Why do I bother?” Glenn mumbled back shaking his head in frustration.

“Grab half, I ain’t gonna be able to bend it all by myself.” Daryl directed.

Glenn and Daryl each grabbed a side of the cover and began pulling up. It was slow and hard but with concentrated effort, the two men were able to bend the cover back just far enough that a man could slip under it and come into contact with the large fan blades.

“You should go first, you’re skinnier than me.” Daryl suggested.

Glenn shrugged used to being the one to go first into dark spaces. He carefully slid under the cover, as Daryl pulled back the metal in an effort to give him more room, and angled his body so both his feet and calves were between the fan blades. With the cover bent at such an awkward angle, Glenn had to practically lie flat and bend at the knees, it was going to be a challenge to get further in and admittedly he was much smaller than Daryl. 

Before proceeding, he asked, “What are we hoping to accomplish?”

“Just want to get to the ground and maybe find some more weapons.” Daryl answered.

It made sense even if they were safe from the walkers on the roof they’d die of thirst or hunger without outside help. If they made it back to the ground they could find a way to make a distraction and make a run for it.

Glenn slowly worked his body more upright in the confined space and managed to fish himself between the blades to the waist. He expected to need to support himself with his arms or fall fast but instead he met with something solid under his feet.

“It’s blocked,” Glenn informed Daryl as he stood on something with the upper half of his body angled out.

“Let me see,” Daryl directed helping to pull Glenn out of the confined space.

Instead of going in feet first the way Glenn had, Daryl went in face first with his arms supporting his upper body so that his legs and waist were flat on the ground and sticking out slightly from the outer cover.

“I think it’s a second fan, you were standing on one of the blades, it must’ve been used to pull the hot air from the dryers up the vent and to this fan where it was pulled out. If I move it a bit, I think I can slip in between those blades too.” Daryl called up as his body began moving further down till only his feet were showing between the blades.  
“Son of a bitch!” he shouted.

“What’s wrong now? Do you need help to get back up?” Glenn called down worried.

“There’s another damn protective cover on this side. Who the hell cares so much the shitty fan is too high off the floor for anyone to cut themselves on the blades anyway.” Daryl grumbled.

“I’ll pull you up,” Glenn called reaching for Daryl’s feet.

Everything seemed to move very quickly, a loud metallic screech sounded, it was followed by the disappearance of Daryl’s feet, immediately followed by a loud thunk. A moment passed before Glenn got an education on every possible expletive known to man.

Glenn wasn’t sure if he should be concerned that Daryl was injured or relieved that he was well enough to speak and coherent enough to cycle through his entire vocabulary of obscenities.

Before Glenn could do anything, he heard moaning and groaning echoing up through the exhaust fan vent followed by a wet sounding glunk and a grunt.  
“Everything okay down there?” Glenn called.

“Three stinkin’ walkers down here waiting for chow to fall from the sky and I do mean stinkin’. These boys (another wet sounding glunk and grunt) look like they’ve been decaying in here since this all started.

“Do you need help?” Glenn called.

A final wet glunk and grunt sounded, “Nah, I got them.” Daryl answered.

“Can you get access back to the roof?” Glenn asked.

“Just relax up there and get some sun, I’ll check things out down here all by my lonesome.” Daryl replied sarcastically.

“Okay, I’m coming down.” Glenn called a smirk on his face.

Be careful when you follow me down, these blades are sharp.” Daryl advised.

Taking a deep breath, Glenn squeezed himself under the cover and manipulated his body so he could fit between the blades, as he managed to get half his torso through, he fell rather quickly through a dark tunnel and landed on the folding table. Fortunately, Daryl had bent the metal cover away so he didn’t get scraped up on it during his fall. 

It took Glenn’s eyes a moment to adjust to seeing in the dark. There were three walker bodies in the aisle where he landed and he was surprised the redneck wasn’t waiting there for him. Scanning the area around him, Glenn saw Daryl in front of a soda machine with a metal chair. The redneck was already smashing the chair against the machine in an effort to open it.

Glenn grabbed a second metal folding chair and began hitting it against the glass covering the snack machine. The shatterproof glass quickly sported cracks which Glenn was finally able to break through removing enough of the glass to reach a hand in and unhook that latch opening the door completely so they could empty the machine of its food.  
Looking over at Daryl, he saw the redneck give the soda machine one final blow with the metal chair and the door finally break open.

Daryl immediately pulled out a warm Coke, popped the top and drank it down.

“Thirsty?” Glenn asked.

Daryl nodded tossing a second can to Glenn who quickly followed his example. The heat had been even worse on the roof with the sun beating down on them and they were both severely dehydrated already.

“I left my backpack on the roof,” Glenn mumbled.

“It’s ok, I left mine in the grocery store,” Daryl admitted.

“How are we going to carry this food and get out?” Glenn asked.

“Let’s eat and rest a minute,” Daryl suggested.

Glenn took a moment to look Daryl over. The redneck looked a mess. He was still limping slightly, likely having injured his foot on the cover on the roof and his face and hands were skinned up from his fall from above.

“You okay?” Glenn asked again genuine concern in his voice.

“Sure, I was born this way,” Daryl agreed reminding Glenn that he wouldn’t accept help unless he desperately needed it.

Glenn tossed Daryl a bag of Cheetos and opened a bag of Doritos for himself. The two sat in relative silence (except for the crunching and slurping) as they consumed some food and drinks.

The majority of the walkers outside had congregated in front of the laundromat and were fighting for the front position at the door. Fortunately, the laundromat was mostly solid walls with small windows at the top instead of window walls like the grocery store had been. The only weak spot was the glass entrance door itself.

“Let’s see if there’s a back way out,” Glenn suggested wiping the Dorito crumbs off onto his pants.

“Good idea Asian,” Daryl agreed.

At this point Glenn was sure Daryl was just trying to get a rise out of him but it reassured him that the redneck wasn’t seriously injured.

There were three other doors inside the laundromat. The one had a sign above that stated, “Restroom.” The second had a sign on it, “Employees only.” The third had a sign, “Emergency Exit.”

“We should clear a path out the back way and lure as many as we can in here and lock them in,” Glenn suggested.

Daryl nodded looking around him. “Let’s find a bag and take the food out first.”

Glenn opened the “Employees only” door in hopes of finding trash bags and instead found two more walkers. He tried to slam the door closed but it was too late. Daryl came running forward with a hunting knife at the ready and sank it into the skull of the first walker. Glenn reached his own knife and took out the second.

“Better check the john,” Daryl suggested.

Glenn nodded and headed toward the door marked, “Restroom.” He put his ear to the door but with all the moans coming from outside couldn’t be sure if it was empty or occupied.

Upon opening the door, his heart broke as a walker, who used to be a little girl not much older than four, came running out trying to bite anything. Glenn held her back but couldn’t bring himself to end it. Daryl came forward a moment later with his knife and ended the threat.

“Damn, I hate that,” he mumbled wiping the gore off his knife blade with a hanky from his back pocket.

“Yeah me too,” Glenn agreed looking at the young corpse.

“So how do we get them to come in?” Glenn questioned.

“Live bait,” Daryl answered as though it were obvious.

“How do we lock the door behind them?” Glenn wondered not liking the glint in Daryl’s eyes.

“I’ll sneak out and around behind them. When you see me behind them, you open the door and run out the back closing the door behind you. I’ll close the door behind them and they’ll be trapped.” Daryl pointed out.

“Why am I always the bait?” Glenn grumbled.

“Because no walker can resist Chinese food,” Daryl taunted, “load up.”

Glenn caught the trash bag that Daryl tossed him from the “Employees only” storage room.

Glenn filled a trash bag half way with snacks while Daryl filled another half way with cans of soda and bottles of water from the machine.

Daryl triple bagged the soda cans in an effort to keep them from tearing through the bag. “I’ll leave them right outside the door.”

Glenn nodded and looked around the laundromat. “Help me clear a path to the door, once they start coming in, it’ll be quick.”

The two men worked in unison to move the five dead walker bodies into a back corner and out of Glenn’s way. Daryl folded the remaining two metal folding chairs and leaned them against a washer so Glenn could throw them behind himself when he ran to trip the walkers and give him a better chance of escaping unharmed.

“Ready for this?” Daryl asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Glenn agreed.

Daryl nodded back, grabbed the bags holding the drinks and food tossing them over his shoulder Santa Claus style. In a minute, Daryl was opening the back door and slipping out. Glenn waited by the front door doing his best to draw the attention of the walkers outside. There was a huge crowd gathered in front of the laundromat and he wondered how he’d ever see a man as small in stature as Daryl behind the mass.

His concern was alleviated quickly when he saw a crossbow waiving above the heads of the walkers. Glenn briefly wondered where Daryl had found his crossbow before opening the door. The moment he turned the handle, the press of walkers forced the door open. There were hands grabbing and mouths snapping and Glenn had precious seconds to escape a fate of being eaten alive. Turning and running, he shoved the chairs behind him as planned slowing the masses. In a quick move, he was outside the back door and slamming it shut behind him. Knowing Daryl could use his help, he moved as silently as he could around the strip mall to help close the front door.

When he arrived, Daryl was in the process of killing the walkers remaining outside the laundromat. Once Glenn had disappeared behind the door several of the walkers lost interest in getting into the laundromat and noticed the live person behind them. Daryl’s arms were covered in gore as he plunged his knife from one rotten skull into the next.  
Glenn grabbed up his own knife and joined in the deadly assault. Soon the two men were standing in a parking lot that was empty except for themselves and the bodies of dead walkers.

“Let’s clean up and load up,” Daryl suggested wiping his bloody hands and knife on his filthy pants. Glenn nodded and followed his example. Both men returned to the back door of the grocery store and Daryl once again picked the lock. 

The two men gathered several gallon jugs of water and made their way into the public restroom which conveniently had a drain in the center of the room. They both stripped down naked and took turns pouring water over one another until they were both cleaned of the gore. Using a trash bag, they gathered up their soiled clothing and each redressed in the clean clothes they had packed.

Daryl headed out into the store and found a wedge to prop the back door open so they could load the truck and trailer with the supplies they’d readied in shopping carts earlier. It took a few hours but finally as the sun began to go down, they had the truck and trailer fully loaded and ready to go. Daryl put the two trash bags with the sodas and snacks from the laundry mat on the passenger seat.

“Go on and head back, I’ll be behind you directly,” Daryl told Glenn.

“You’re not coming with me?” Glenn asked.

“I’m gonna load up our truck and then I’ll be right behind you.” Daryl explained.

Glenn looked skeptical, “I’ll stay and help you,” he offered.

“No, it’s getting dark and you need to get going. Make sure Maggie got back safe. I’ve been out here alone plenty of times. I’ll load up and be right behind you.” Daryl insisted.  
“Alright,” Glenn agreed getting into the truck and pulling out in the direction Maggie had left.

Daryl drove the truck closer to the back door of the grocery store and went back inside. They’d done a real good job of cleaning out all the canned goods, bottled water, bags of chips, and boxes of cupcakes and cookies.

Daryl looked around the aisles. There was putrid meat, moldy bread, moldy baked goods, buggy cake mixes and cereals. He nodded with approval as he continued to scan the aisles ensuring they hadn’t missed anything useful. Shaking his head, he plucked a couple of plastic bottles of Hershey’s syrup. The kids would love it, especially with the canned soy and almond milk Glenn was bringing back. Entering the laundry detergent aisle, he grabbed a cart and began loading it. The women would appreciate the real laundry soap and he’d get soap, shampoo, and feminine stuff that the women needed.

He wheeled the cart to the back and began loading his haul into the bed of the truck. He was glad that Glenn had agreed to go without him. One car driving with headlights would bring enough walkers to the prison. Besides, he had a promise to keep to Beth and he didn’t want anyone seeing him going out of his way to get the girl something special.  
By the time the bed of the truck was filled and the load tied down, it was almost full dark. Feeling like the burglar he’d once been, Daryl used his tools to break into the music store. Inside there were instruments and sheet music of all kinds. Unsure what she’d like, he picked up an acoustic guitar and carefully put it into a case, snapping it closed to protect the instrument. Next he cleaned out every piece of sheet music for guitars in the store. With arms full he stealthily made his way back to the truck and loaded his stolen loot into the passenger seat. Next, he threw the trash bag with his and Glenn’s soiled clothes onto the floor of the passenger side. Nibbling on his thumb he debated leaving. He was unsure if she’d like the guitar to aid in her singing. Thinking it was better to be safe than sorry, he broke into Claire’s Boutique.

Inside was what many girls would call heaven but Daryl felt as though he’d entered his own personal version of hell. There were sparkly necklaces, bracelets and earring everywhere. Feather boas, scarves, and head bands decorated one wall with purses and pieces of hair on another.

Shaking his head in wonder at the things he assumed young girls liked, he grabbed one of their little netted baskets and began filling it with bracelets. He noticed Beth liked wearing bracelets to cover her scars and thought she might like the variety.

There were lip glosses in a bin by the register and he dumped the bin into a second basket. There was a pink back pack that had faux fur on it. For some reason, he could see the frilly, lacy thing making Beth smile so he added it to his haul and finished with a play set of plastic kitty cats in different positions that was called “Hello Kitty”. He was pretty sure Little Ass Kicker would like the tiny toys to chew on while she teethed.

Finally, he left the store adding the baskets and bag to the middle between the passenger seat and his seat. The truck was as full as he could make it and he contemplated going into the Blockbuster to raid it for soda, chips, and candy but figured he wouldn’t have enough room to bring it back even if he did.

His indecision was ended when he heard the moans and footsteps coming onto the macadam from the woods nearby. It was time to go. Turning the key over, he started up the truck and headed back towards the prison.


	7. An Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers make demands that those living in the prison are unable to fulfill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I don't own the walking dead, any of the characters, or any of the places therein. This is a fanfiction written for fun and not profit. It is being written out of a love for the show and the characters and in no way is intended to infringe on the creators of this entertaining world. This applies to the entire work.

As Beth looked at the soldier with the gun on Rick, she saw her father behind him. At first she thought her father was just sitting on a chair and then she realized he was tied to it. It took all of Beth’s self-control to keep from pulling the handgun and demanding the release of Rick and her father but Beth knew this soldier wasn’t alone and she was unwilling to put everyone in danger. It was much better to play along and look for an opportunity to get Rick his gun.

Beth mustered up her courage and answered the soldier, “I’m Beth.” 

“Where have you been Beth?” the soldier questioned.

“Keeping an eye on the baby,” Beth answered.

“You look too young to have a baby,” the soldier countered.

“She’s not mine,” Beth agreed shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“And where is the baby now?” the soldier continued his interrogation as though he wasn’t holding a rifle to the back of Rick’s head.

“You aren’t going to hurt her, are you?” Beth asked.

“No, I’d never hurt a baby.” The soldier agreed.

“She’s with Patrick,” Beth answered.

“Where’s Patrick?” the soldier continued.

“In the lunch room,” Beth responded.

As Beth answered the soldier’s questions, she noticed his focus leaving Rick and settling more firmly on her. She desperately wished she could covertly give Rick his gun but the way the soldier was watching her ensured she would not have the opportunity.

“How many people are in the lunchroom?” the soldier asked.

“I don’t know I left him there a while ago.” Beth countered.

“How many were there at that time?” the soldier tried again a smile on his lips.

“Most everyone, it was lunchtime,” Beth answered being deliberately evasive.

“Why don’t you show me,” the soldier suggested.

“Okay,” Beth agreed turning and leading the way. 

She could hear Rick’s stumbling footsteps and the soldier’s firm steps and wondered if Rick’s hands’ being tied behind his back was messing up his balance or if he was being deliberately difficult.

Even going the long way, it wasn’t far to the lunchroom from her father’s office and they arrived in a few minutes.

The lunchroom was still crowded but everyone inside was deathly silent. Soldiers surrounded the crowds blocking all the access doors and keeping everyone in their seats. Sasha and Tyreese were in the center of the lunch room on their knees with their hands behind their heads. A soldier stood behind each sibling with a rifle pointed at the back of their heads. 

“Stop right there,” the soldier demanded quietly before clearing his throat loudly. Beth stopped next to Rick and carefully reached out her hand to squeeze Rick’s behind his back.

“Attention everyone!” he called out.

Immediately the packed cafeteria turned their attention to the soldier holding Rick and Beth at gun point before them.

Rick began watching Beth in his peripheral vision. Beth smiled back at Rick wishing she could explain about the gun and soldiers but unable to do so at the moment.

“My name is General Marx. I am declaring Marshall Law on this facility. If you cooperate, you will be allowed to stay here. If you fail to cooperate, you will be killed immediately. My team has been tracking the spread of this disease and we believe this prison is ground zero. Everyone here is currently a suspect in this terrorist attack. If you are innocent of this heinous crime, we will find out and you will be free to go about your business.” The general explained.

When the general finished speaking, a group of twelve soldiers entered behind him and began taking positions around the lunch room reinforcing the military personnel already within.

“Interrogations will begin immediately,” the general claimed, “starting with your leader.”

At that declaration, the general took Rick to the center of the lunchroom and shoved him to his knees. Standing over him in front of the crowd, he demanded, “Who are you?”

“I’m Rick Grimes,” Rick answered.

“Where are you from, Rick Grimes?” the soldier continued in his interrogation.

“King County, Georgia” Rick replied.

“How did you end up here?” the general demanded.

“We were just trying to survive, found the prison with its fences and started using it.” Rick answered honestly.

“Who is ‘we’?” the interrogation went on.

“Me, my wife, my son and other survivors we found along the way.” Rick explained.

“So you expect me to believe that you left your home in King County with your wife and son, met up with complete strangers who miraculously not only wanted to travel with you and help you but also made you their leader? You’d better start talking I want to hear everything that happened to you since the turn.” the general asked in a tone of disbelief.

“I used to be a police officer before the turn. I was shot and went into a coma. When I woke up, the hospital was deserted. When I got home, it was empty too. I found a man who told me about the turn. He and his son helped me get strong. He told me about a refugee camp in Atlanta. I went there to find my wife and son. I found other survivors and they brought me to their camp. My wife and son were with them. We kept trying to find somewhere safe. Every city was over run. We kept losing people to walker attacks and attacks by other people who were changed by the world around them. My wife was pregnant; we needed to find a safe place for her to have the baby. We finally found the prison. It was overrun with walkers. We had to clear it out. It took some time and we lost some people but we took it back and now it’s our home.” Rick explained.

“You said you had to ‘clear it out.’ Why did you choose that term?” the soldier further questioned.

Beth could hear Judith beginning to cry in the background but couldn’t tear herself away from watching the interrogation taking place in front of her.

“I don’t know, it was full of walkers and we had to empty it of them.” Rick answered puzzled.

The solder hit Rick in the side of the head with the barrel of his gun leaving an instant red mark that was likely to turn black and blue and swell, “How are you their leader?” 

Judith screamed out as though she’d been the one struck. Beth glanced over at Patrick who was desperately holding the baby and bouncing her in his lap trying to settle her.

“I don’t know, I think because I was a cop they feel safer with me in charge,” Rick tried his anger beginning to sound in his voice as his attention turned to Judith.

“You’re not him but you know where he is, tell me!” the soldier demanded hitting Rick in the small of the back with the gun barrel.

As Rick was struck, Judith wailed as though her tiny body was the one under assault. Beth couldn’t take it anymore. Her maternal instincts were on overload. A baby shouldn’t watch her father being beaten in front of her and Rick was a good man, he didn’t deserve this.

“Stop!” Beth cried out running forward and putting her body between Rick’s and the soldier with the gun.

The soldier smirked, “Well hello again, Beth. If you don’t want to be made an example of in front of this group of people, you will stop interfering, go get that baby and shut it the hell up.”

“He didn’t do anything,” Beth responded keeping her slight frame between Rick and his interrogator.

“I warned you once, don’t make me repeat myself because you don’t want the consequences.” The general growled his patience with her clearly already at an end.  
“Beth, I’m fine, please go take care of Judith.” Rick spoke softly behind her.

Beth hesitated torn between protecting Rick and helping Judith. Her feelings for the baby and trust in their leader won out; and she carefully moved away to take Judith from a very relieved Patrick.

The moment Beth picked her up; Judith wrapped her arms around Beth’s neck and began to sob into her chest quietly. Beth rubbed soothing circles on her back and watched the General and Rick with wide fearful eyes.

“So you worry about that little Beth, don’t you?” the soldier questioned.

“She’s a part of my group,” Rick replied making eye contact with Beth in an attempt to beg her to remain silent and not instigate any retribution onto herself.

“I’d say she’s pretty important to you and you to her. She’s the only one who came forward on your behalf. Let’s try a little experiment. You have the next twenty-four hours to decide what’s most important to you, protecting the man who started this mess or protecting little Beth. You bring me the man or I’ll feed her to the dead outside.”

“I don’t know who he is. I’m not protecting anyone!” Rick shouted.

“The problem is, Rick Grimes, I don’t believe you.” The soldier explained. “We’re reopening the cellblocks. Everyone gets a cell and locked in. Further interrogations will be done privately. Sweep the cells and then we’ll begin filling them.” The soldier ordered.

Eight soldiers filed out of the lunchroom to obey their orders and remove all personal items from the cells. Beth thought of the gun against the hollow of her back and knife in her boot. She wondered if anyone else was carrying a weapon and what would happen to her if they found her armed.

She was sure that Rick had no idea who was responsible for the outbreak. The man had been in a coma when it happened. Besides, her father believed it was Mother Nature keeping the human population down just like the Black Death and Spanish influenza. While she now knew that those afflicted were dead and not sick, it was still a virus that reanimated the corpses. If it was a man-made terrorist virus, how had they designed it? Where did it come from? Why would it originate in a prison? None of this made sense. She wished her father were here. He could speak in that peaceful tone and calm everyone down. Even more she wished Maggie, Glenn and Daryl were back. They wouldn’t sit idly by and watch Rick be tortured for information he didn’t possess either. She wondered if she’d ever see any of them again. To her shock she found herself focusing more on whether Daryl would miss her than Maggie’s grief at her demise. The redneck always seemed so aloof, but he had such a sweet side. He’d promised to bring her a treat. Would he care when she wasn’t alive to receive it?

Beth hugged Judith tighter and sang a lullaby softly to her to encourage her to sleep. Who would sing to Judith when she was gone? The baby had already lost her mother and Beth was the closest she’d had since birth. Somehow everyone had looked to her for the baby’s needs. She fondly remembered Daryl telling her that he wasn’t going to lose anyone else before he set off on his quest for baby formula. He’d asked her to keep Judith and look after Carl since his mother was gone and father wasn’t doing so well. Who would look after Carl? Despite his growing up quickly, he was still very much a child and needed a mothering influence in his life. Beth groaned with the frustration of being so helpless. She wished she were more like Maggie or Michonne. A fighter. Maggie wouldn’t be stuck in a position where she was relegated to babysitting for the last 24 hours of her life. Maggie would have used the gun to kill the general and retake control. Michonne wouldn’t have been caught in the first place. 

The thought of Michonne gave Beth pause, slowly she scanned the room. Michonne wasn’t in the lunchroom. She hadn’t been on guard duty and didn’t go with Daryl, Glenn and Maggie on the run. Where was Michonne?


	8. A Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne awakens to the feeling that something just isn't right and investigates.

The eerie silence brought Michonne to consciousness. Normally the prison was a loud place with lots of people walking and talking in the hallways. It made it difficult to sleep during the day. However, Michonne was a creature of survival and having quiet to sleep was too unusual to overlook. She suspected people were just banding together having been shaken up from the recent events but something inside her was setting off alarm bells.

The fence was cut and tied open. More than walkers could have entered and with the chaos of fixing the fence defending against the walkers and making sure everyone was safe, no one had considered if someone had entered the prison. There could be strangers already within their walls. Why hadn’t she seen it before? No one had claimed responsibility for the fences, the governor would have been there to laugh at them and show he had hurt them. This was not theatrical. This was covert. This was warfare. She really didn’t like it. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep and prepare for her night watch unless she did her own private sweep of the prison to determine safety. Feeling unnerved, she took her sword and two hunting knives and stealthily entered the hallway outside her cell.

The prison remained unnaturally silent and even with her light steps, she could hear her progress. Every cell was empty of inhabitants, even Beth was missing from her cell with Judith. For a moment Michonne wondered if everyone had fled and neglected to wake her but her internal clock insisted she hadn’t been asleep for very long. As she reached the main corridor, she heard footsteps approaching. There were short and sharp footsteps that she associated with Beth, stumbling footsteps which could have been a walker and firm well-paced footsteps which reminded her of Rick only more militant. It was the third set of footsteps that kept her clinging to the shadows and hidden behind a door.

Beth walked past her hiding spot first walking with confidence as though she had a purpose and was determined. She was followed by Rick who was stumbling unusually, why was answered immediately by the way his hands were behind his back and he was followed by a man in military uniform holding a gun. Michonne was about to take a knife to the man’s throat when she heard several more strong and evenly paced footsteps. There were more soldiers coming behind this one. Michonne carefully concealed herself better until at least half a dozen soldiers passed by.

Cautiously, she crept behind the group sticking to the shadows until they entered the lunchroom closing the doors behind them. Michonne crept up to the door and listened against it.  
The soldier was declaring Marshall Law within the prison and then interrogating Rick. He seemed convinced that Rick knew who was responsible for the virus that created the walkers. In all the time that Michonne had known Rick; she’d never gotten a hint that he could in any way be associated with a terrorist. The man was either insane or misinformed and gullible. Then, she heard him threaten Beth. Little Beth only had 24 hours to live because Michonne knew with every fiber of her being that Rick had no idea who these men were looking for even if the man did exist. She briefly wondered if the rumors about Rick and Beth were true, it seemed strange the soldiers found them together and were threatening Beth and not Carl or Judith to break Rick.

She knew she had to get out and get help, most of their people appeared to be trapped in the cafeteria. Hershel, Carol and Bob were missing and Glenn, Maggie and Daryl hadn’t returned from their supply run. Not a lot of help but any help was better than no help. Soldiers were being dispatched into their cell blocks to remove all their personal items and lock them up like real prisoners. There was no way they were going to take her weapons from her. She would never be put in a position like Woodbury again.   
Turning around, Michonne carefully made her way out through the cell blocks. The soldiers were hurrying in an attempt to empty the cells as quickly as possible. Bob was supposed to be outside on watch, with the soldiers inside, she could guess that he may be captured or dead already. As much as she valued Hershel’s knowledge, his lack of a leg made him a less than desirable ally for the kind of mission she was about to embark on. That left Carol. She would have to go the long way to reach Carol’s cell.

As Michonne navigated the maze of the cells around the long way being careful to avoid the areas that were still locked off due to walkers, she hoped she’d reach Carol first. It felt like an hour but was really only about fifteen minutes when she reached Carol’s cell. Male voices stopped her from rounding the corner to enter.

“Come on honey be nice.” One man suggested in a sleazy voice that made Michonne want to take her sword to his throat.

“Leave me alone. I said no,” Carol warned.

“She’s a feisty one, I like that,” another agreed.

“Be nice and we’ll take turns,” a third voice offered.

“This one looks like she can handle us all at once,” the first voice suggested.

“I’d rather have the pretty little blond,” a fourth voice declared.

“You leave her alone,” Carol growled.

Michonne heard a loud slap followed by a gasp.

“Shut up you stupid bitch. You don’t get to tell us what to do. You’re nothing. Worthless. You’re only still breathing because we’re letting you.” A voice dripping hatred spat.

Michonne leaned against the wall as her mind warred with her conscience. She could possibly kill all four men if she caught them by surprise and prevent them from raping Carol. However, they appeared to be trained soldiers with guns and there were definitely more of them inside the prison and she didn’t know how close the others were if they called out for help. If she were caught, they’d kill Beth. Carol would survive this indignity but Beth wouldn’t if she didn’t go get help. There was very little time left for Beth.

Hating herself, Michonne quietly slunk away as she heard the sounds of ripping fabric and struggling. She smiled as she heard one of the men yelp, “You bit me! Bitch!”

After, she heard a loud thump as she imagined he punched Carol. Despite the beating the sounds told her Carol was enduring, she didn’t cry out or beg. Her silence a testament to her strength.

Michonne knew the sounds would haunt her nightmares for months to come but there was no choice. She knew if she asked Carol, the other woman would tell her to save Beth’s life and not worry about her. Michonne promised herself she would kill all four men before this was over.

Sticking to the shadows and being as silent as possible, she made her way to the locked door leading to the tombs. Hating herself for leaving Carol behind to face her fate and the idea one of her people could be harmed by the action she was about to take, she unlocked the door. Instead of quickly going in and locking it behind her, she took a wedge and propped the door open. Any walkers who heard the sounds above would be drawn into the safety of the prison. The distraction might help some of her people get the upper hand. Considering they weren’t likely to have weapons, it might also kill them. Michonne hoped they’d be alright, she needed to do something and going through the tombs was her best chance of getting out unseen. The chaos that would result from the walkers would hopefully provide enough of a distraction that she could get away unseen.

She didn’t go far before she came across the first straggler. The tombs echoed with moans. Pulling her sword, she decapitated the first of many running its head through once it hit the ground. She repeated the process over and over as she picked her way through the maze to the broken wall outside that would lead to her freedom.

As she reached the outside, she could hear some faint echoes of screams within. Unwilling to dwell on whether it was her people or the invaders screaming, she pushed forward into the woods to track Glenn, Maggie and Daryl. She had less than a day and no vehicle but she was determined to succeed or die trying. 

Daryl’s bike was stored behind the south tower which was on the other side of the fence. Glancing around to be sure she wouldn’t be seen, she began to climb. It was higher than she realized and the top had both razor wire and barbed wire. With nothing to cover it and protect herself, she threaded her body between the dangerous wires.

With minimal abrasions from her efforts, she reached Daryl’s beloved bike. For once she was grateful that the redneck treated it so well, she knew it had a full gas tank, fresh oil change, and every component was routinely maintained. Regretting that she had to wait to start it up due to the noise it would make, she began pushing it towards a break in the fence that had not yet been repaired. She knew it was dangerous to let the breech go but no walkers ever seemed to gather on this side, so it was less important to maintain. Pulling a pair of wire cutters out of Daryl’s saddle bag, she snipped away at the fence making the break wide enough to push the bike through.

Once outside the fence, the walkers took immediate notice and headed in her direction. The walkers were out in force on the back side of the prison. The echoing screams from within called to them like the dinner bell to a hungry man. Michonne worked her way around towards the woods just outside the front of the prison. She avoided the pits and traps they’d built to try to add to the security navigating the bike through the obstacle course until she reached the shelter of the woods. It was very slow going as she defended herself over and over from the walkers that had more of an interest in her than the screams coming from inside the fence.

Finally, she was able to start up the motor and drive away.


	9. Maggie returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie returns to the prison to find its not how she left it.

Maggie pulled away being careful to steer around the walkers in her path. She didn’t want to run over one and puncture a tire. Her family back at the prison needed these supplies to fix the fence and keep everyone safe. She hated that Glenn and Daryl had stayed behind but agreed with their logic. There was too much food there to leave behind and potentially lose to other scavengers. The food would help feed everyone in the prison over the upcoming winter. She wondered how they’d get rid of all the walkers and was disappointed to see only about thirty stumbling in her wake.

The road was full of potholes and traffic jams that were difficult to navigate with the delivery truck and trailer but she managed to make reasonable time. She was driving about two hours when she heard the sound of a loud engine. It reminded her of a motorcycle or muscle car and she prayed that she wasn’t about to be robbed. Looking around, she wondered if there was anywhere she could hide the truck and trailer. There was a traffic jam up ahead and she weaved the truck and trailer into it, cutting the engine before sliding down in the driver’s seat so she was hidden below the window. 

The loud engine came closer and Maggie was sure it was a motorcycle but sounded like a lone rider. She squeezed herself lower praying the full trailer would go unnoticed or that the supplies would not interest whoever the rider was. Silently, she pulled her pistol and held it close waiting to see if she would need to defend herself. She wished Glenn were there. If she were killed or captured and taken prisoner somewhere he’d never know what happened and the supplies would be lost. Suddenly it seemed very stupid to have separated herself from her group even if they did need the supplies. They should have stayed together and returned in caravan fashion. With three people it would have taken less time to load up the second truck and trailer with supplies.

The loud engine passed right by her and the traffic jam without pause and Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing how their group often worked when travelling, she wondered if the motorcycle rider was the lookout moving ahead of a larger group and debated whether she wanted to continue on or wait to ensure she didn’t head out on the road only to be ambushed by a much larger group.

Despite her urgent desire to get back, Maggie decided to take a chance and wait a few minutes to ensure there wasn’t a larger group coming. Remaining low with her gun on her lap, she quietly grabbed a candy bar to alleviate her hunger. It was melted so she mostly licked the melted chocolate from the wrapper but the sweet treat would give her a little fuel to replace what the adrenaline coursing through her veins had taken from her system. She’d gotten lucky and had to make sure she didn’t take any more chances. Lives were at stake back at the prison. The longer that fence was weakened, the longer Beth and her father were in danger. When she thought of Judith, she couldn’t bear the idea of the infant being in any danger. It also made her think a bit about herself and her relationship with Glenn. While they hadn’t had a formal ceremony, everyone at the prison considered them a married couple. Maggie loved the idea that they were a united family but she regretted missing out on her wedding. It seemed petty in a world as messed up as the one they lived in. She should be grateful that she found love and even more grateful that they were relatively safe and able to survive together. Somehow, she still felt cheated out of her special day complete with fancy white dress, a delicious huge cake, and her father walking her down the aisle. It was stupid, but it was something she’d dreamed about since she was a little girl. Occasionally she’d think of herself as a modern woman and consider only living with a man and not taking his name but now that she had Glenn, she wanted it all. She’d love to have a baby. It was her own guilty little hope that one day they’d make a mistake and it would happen. Since Lori’s death at Judith’s birth Glenn was terrified that it might happen and he’d be left alone with an infant. Maggie knew it was a possibility and bringing a child into this world led to difficulties and potential hazards but she didn’t want to stop living and miss out on her life just because the dead were always surrounding them. Sighing, she realized she’d been daydreaming. It was vital that she keep moving and get back quickly. Pulling her focus back on the task at hand, she reminded herself that she needed to determine if it was safe to move on.

Maggie worried briefly about Glenn and Daryl, what if the motorcyclist was someone dangerous and found them at the strip mall? What if they were caught off guard and killed? Glenn was good at going unnoticed by walkers but he and Daryl thought no one had noticed that strip mall in a long time. There was always the possibility that the rider would turn off and not go anywhere near that strip mall or that the rider didn’t mean them any harm. It could be someone lost and alone that could come back and become a valuable part of their community. They’d taken in so many stragglers lately. One more couldn’t hurt.

The heat was getting unbearable in the closed up truck and Maggie could hear faint shuffling and moans in the distance. Secure in her belief that the motorcyclist had been alone, she carefully navigated the truck and trailer back out of the traffic jam and onto a tight path along the road. As she began to pull away, she saw a small herd shuffling after her. It was time to move on. Pulling her last bottle of water out of her pack, she took a drink as she continued back towards the prison.

Musing over the quiet and stillness of the world since the turn she reflected that it was very nice to get outside the prison. There weren’t so many people and cramped conditions. She wondered if Beth and her father ever felt claustrophobic inside. It was rare that she couldn’t push the tight spaces into the back of her mind but whenever she had the joy of getting out, she would relish the freedom and space. Now that her father was missing a foot, he almost never left the shelter the prison provided. She wondered if he minded being trapped within. The safety was comforting but the confined spaces were enough to make anyone stir crazy. No wonder Daryl was always leaving to go hunting or on a run. The hunter was too wild to be enclosed all the time. Maggie wondered how others saw her. Did they picture her sweet and innocent like her sister Beth, proud and strong like Michonne, or wild and free like Daryl? She always pictured Glenn as fun and little bit nerdy. Maybe she was just a little bit nerdy too, though only Glenn would ever know.

She glanced down at the speedometer and realized she’d been slowing her pace with her daydreaming. It was just so easy to let her mind drift off when everything was open and empty like this. She wished she could have her wedding day. She’d love to see her baby sister in a bride maid’s dress and little Judith all dressed up as a flower girl. 

Somehow she just couldn’t seem to focus, maybe it was the heat or the chocolate bars or the giddy sense of open freedom but it seemed no matter what she did, she continued to drift into distractions. Finally, the prison loomed ahead, larger than life with fencing surrounding the tall, brick and mortar buildings. She could just make out the outlines of three figures around the outer fence and gate. From this distance she couldn’t tell who they were only that they seemed to be average sized males. Probably Rick, Bob and Tyreese she decided. Wishing she could stay outside the walls, she drove the truck down the hill and lost sight of the prison as she turned onto the wooded path that would lead to the gate. 

Maggie felt real pleasure as she noticed the woods seemed oddly free of walkers. Usually there were fifty or more surrounding the prison at any given time, yet she couldn’t see a single straggler in the woods. Either they were all crowded up against the fences or they’d finally moved on.

As she drove up towards the gates, whoever was on guard duty immediately opened them allowing her inside. All three men were wearing army fatigues and hats hiding their faces from her view. She briefly wondered where they’d gotten the new clothes as the gate was closed behind her trailer and she hopped out of the heated cab and onto the ground.

“State your name and purpose here,” a man she’d never seen demanded of her, lifting his gun and holding it on her as though she were unwelcome.

“Get that gun out of my face. Who the hell are you? Where did you come from?” Maggie fired back furious that this newcomer should treat her so rudely.

Before Maggie could pull her gun, she felt the barrel of a rifle set between her shoulder blades. The man in front of her smirked with satisfaction.

“Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. State your name and your purpose here.” The man repeated.

“Maggie. I live here.” Maggie answered uncertainly.

“Well, Maggie. Where were you?” the man continued letting his eyes roam from her face down her body and back up in a way that reminded Maggie of the Governor and caused a shiver to run through her body.

“I went to get supplies to fix the fence,” she answered feeling very nervous.

“Well that was very kind of you but it seems odd that a young woman like yourself would venture out all alone. Where is the rest of your group?” the soldier asked.

Feeling very stupid that she just assumed everything would be the way she left it at the prison, Maggie pondered how to answer. If she told the truth they’d lie in wait for Glenn and Daryl but if she lied the boys might have a fighting chance when they returned.

“They didn’t make it. We got trapped by walkers, they helped me get out but the walkers got them,” Maggie answered letting the trembling in her limbs enter her voice and tears fill her eyes as she wondered briefly if she wasn’t perhaps telling the truth after all.

“And where do you fit into this prison group?” the man continued his voice feigning kindness but his eyes cold and cruel.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Maggie asked.

“Well from what we’ve learned so far, your leader is Rick Grimes and he has a son Carl and a baby daughter Judith. His wife, Lori died in childbirth and his lover is a little girl named Beth…” the soldier began.

“Beth is not Rick’s lover!” Maggie shouted furious that anyone would suggest something so disgusting about her baby sister.

“So you were unaware of their relationship, interesting. Does that mean you were sleeping with him too?” the man continued.

“Yuck, no. I’m married.” Maggie blurted out in her disgust at the idea. It wasn’t that Rick wasn’t good looking because he was easy on the eyes. It was that he still seemed like he was married to Lori despite her death and Maggie was married to Glenn and the idea of them together was just wrong on so many levels.

“So who is your husband?” the man continued.

Maggie took a deep breath. She knew she’d messed up. If she lied they’d find out. “Glenn.”

“And who is Glenn and where is Glenn?” the man went on.

“He was with me on the run, he didn’t make it.” Maggie reiterated.

“Yet you don’t seem too distraught over his loss.” The soldier countered.

“I’m still in shock.” Maggie replied hoping it would sound plausible.

“Who else was on the supply run with you?” the man asked.

Maggie shut her mouth. They didn’t know. For all they knew a group of thirty had gone out. 

“I’m not answering any more questions until I speak to Rick,” Maggie insisted.

The soldier smiled at her but not in the way that makes a person want to smile back, in the way that makes your blood run cold.

“Rick’s a little tied up at that moment, Perhaps I’ll do.” The man stated. 

Maggie knew that look and that tone; it was exactly the way the Governor had acted before he’d humiliated her. She was not going to go through that again. No one was going to touch her ever again, except Glenn she mentally added.

Standing firm, she held her ground and kept her mouth shut.

“Are you really going to play this game? I hate to hit a woman,” he warned.

Maggie continued to stand in front of him with her mouth firmly closed.

The soldier took his gun and hit her against the side of her head. The impact felt like something exploded into her face, her eye felt like it had been knocked out of the socket and she doubted she be able to use her jaw for a month. Her nose had already begun to bleed and in her shock, she wondered if it was broken. Fortunately, the shock of the situation kept her from feeling too much of the pain; it was more surprise and disbelief.

“Now, I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Who else was on the supply run with you?” he demanded again.

She didn’t know who this man was or how he’d gotten into the prison but she was sure he wasn’t there to help them. This strange man was here to harm her and her family. 

“Go to hell,” Maggie answered.

The man smirked at her, “You first.”

Before she knew what was happening, both of her arms were grabbed and held out to the sides by two new soldiers.

“Remove her clothing,” the soldier who had interrogated her and seemed to be in charge ordered.

“No!” Maggie cried out trying to fight. The men held her down and one pulled a knife and held it to her throat. Maggie was furious. If she could just get to her own knife or gun she’d kill them all. Adrenaline surged through her veins and she pulled twisted and bucked her body heedless of the knife and the potential damage it could do. She’d die before she’d be humiliated again.

Everything was moving too fast the soldiers kept trying to get a hold on her but she kept twisting and turning, kicking and screaming, scratching and biting making it nearly impossible for them to maintain their hold.

“This one’s a real wildcat,” the one in charge chuckled over the chaos infuriating her further.

Finally, she managed to free her hand long enough to reach into her holster and pull her pistol. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, she wasn’t the best shot when she was aiming and the bullet went wide missing all three soldiers. She tried to cock it and shoot again but she was overpowered and her weapon taken from her.

The soldiers wrestled her to the ground and zip tied her hands behind her back as though she were a criminal.

“Do you still want her stripped?” one of the soldiers holding her down asked.

“No but do take away any of her weapons, she can be placed in a cell with the others,” the soldier replied.

The two soldiers took their time patting Maggie down. She did her best to kick at them and bite at them but they had little trouble subduing her and found her extra bullets, knife and back up knife much too quickly for her liking.

Kicking her off her feet, the soldiers dropped her to the ground so that she landed on her butt. Sitting on the dirty ground outside the prison next to the supply truck, she mentally berated herself for not paying better attention and staying outside the walls where she could have at least gotten an idea of what she was coming back to.

“Okay girlie, time to go to your cell,” the leader sneered.

It took three soldiers to lift and carry her inside. One lifted under her arms while the other two each took a foot.

They carried her to the main entrance which was opened for them by still another soldier. Maggie wondered where they’d all come from and how they’d gotten inside and gained control.

Maggie was taken into their main cell block. As she was carried in, she saw they’d segregated the men and the women. The first cell held a bruised and beaten Sasha. The second they passed held Amanda, one of the teenaged girls from Woodbury. The girl was holding herself and silently crying though she didn’t appear bruised. The third held Megan, another Woodbury teen who was sitting with an indulgent smile and appeared perfectly content within her cell even waving to the soldiers as they passed with a whispered, “Hello sexy.”

The fourth cell held Carol who was huddled on her cot holding herself. Her face showed signs of a recent beating but as the soldiers passed she sat upright and glared challenging them to speak to her.

Finally, the came to the fifth and last cell in the small block and she was thrown into the empty cell.

She landed on her face and side, unable to break her fall with her arms since her hands were still tied behind her back.

“Let us know when you’re ready to talk,” the soldier laughed at her predicament slamming the cell door shut and striding over to Megan’s cell.

He stood flirting with the stupid twit for fifteen minutes before finally leaving the women alone and slamming the block door closed behind him.

“Carol, where’s Beth?” Maggie asked as she tried to move into a sitting position and get the weight off her side and face without the use of her hands.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen her,” Carol answered.

“What happened?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know, Rick put me on night watch and I was sleeping. What happened to you? Where are Glenn and Daryl?” Carol questioned.

“We found food, they stayed behind to load it up and sent me ahead with the fence repair supplies,” Maggie answered.

“Are they alright?” Carol worried.

“They were the last I saw them,” Maggie reassured.

“Are you alright?” Maggie asked.

“I will be,” Carol answered evasively, “how about you?”

“Same,” Maggie agreed.

“I don’t see what your problem is, they just want the man responsible and then they’ll let us all go about our business.” Megan complained sounding bored.

“Megan, they’re holding us hostage. They beat Sasha, they beat Carol, and they threatened to beat us too.” Amanda pointed out.

“Only until they found out we were from Woodbury and don’t really know Rick. If they’d stop protecting Rick and the idiot who started all of this we’d all be free and everything would be fine,” Megan insisted.

“You are a complete idiot,” Amanda grumbled.

“Just because I choose to look on the bright side,” Megan countered.

“Just shut up!” Amanda shouted.

“I can’t think like this,” Maggie whispered to Carol.

“I think they locked us all in here to torture us into talking,” Carol answered back her voice betraying brief amusement despite the tense situation.

“It’s working, I’d tell them anything they want to know if only I had the answers and they’d get me away from those two,” Sasha agreed.

“Hey!” Megan and Amanda both responded affronted.

“Just let an injured woman get some rest,” Sasha pleaded and everyone in the cell block fell silent.


	10. Beth has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title pretty much sums it up. Beth decides that she's not some damsel waiting for rescue. She's going to play the hero...

Beth sat on the floor in the middle of the cafeteria stacking cups with Judith. She watched as soldiers took turns escorting others from the cafeteria to cells they’d emptied of all personal belongings treating the residents of the prison as though they were inmates. Rick was the first locked up followed by Tyreese. It seemed they led people to cells based on who they thought were the largest threat. Strong, muscular men went first, younger men next including Carl and Patrick, strong women like Sasha followed, boys went next, and finally the young girls including Lizzie and Mika.

Somehow through all the moving, Beth was basically ignored. She wasn’t sure if they were keeping her where they could watch her because of the timer they’d put on her life, if they thought she needed the room to keep Judith quiet, or if they really thought there was no possible way she could be a threat.

A soldier stormed in looking furious and went straight to the General who was sitting at a table looking over blue prints to the prison.

“Some red headed bitch just came back with a bunch of stuff to fix the fences.” The soldier complained.

Beth tried to look absorbed in her play with Judith as she strained to listen harder, she was sure they were talking about Maggie and she was concerned about the welfare of her sister.

“Looks like she got a piece of you,” the general chuckled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beth could see the faint scratch marks on the soldiers face and hands. “Way to go Maggie!” Beth mentally cheered.

“You’re not wrong, that one’s a hell cat. Fought like her life was on the line when I tried to strip search her,” the soldier agreed.

That comment got Beth’s full attention as she thought about the gun she could feel resting against the small of her back and the knife at her ankle.

“What about the blond?” the soldier asked tilting his head in Beth’s direction.

“She’s no trouble, keeps the brat quiet. She sings to the kid real nice. I kind of like having her around. It’ll be a shame to have to kill her,” the general responded.

“Think she knows anything? She is the leader’s lover,” the soldier continued.

It took all of Beth’s self-control to avoid reacting to the comment. Where did they get the idea there was anything at all between her and Rick? Sure, she looked after Judith. Occasionally she’d give Rick a hug or kiss on the cheek but she did the same with her father and Daryl. It wasn’t sex, it was affection. It wasn’t romance, it was family.

“Nah, I think he adores her but she’s basically a babysitter with benefits. He doesn’t tell her anything.” The General decided.

“What if you’re wrong? What if Rick doesn’t know Robert Hawkins?” the soldier continued.

“He knows him. There was evidence in the house we tracked him to that they were together. Hawkins is the key to all this mess, if we find him, we can fix it.” The general insisted.

“What if he’s telling the truth? What if he didn’t know who Hawkins was? What if he met him and stayed with him but never knew the truth?” the soldier continued.

“They’re in communication. We heard his voice on the two-way that Hawkins abandoned when we almost had him the last time. Rick can lead us to Hawkins or bring Hawkins to us. Whatever it takes we need to crack him. We have to stop this before there’s nothing left.” The general insisted.

“Hawkins didn’t work alone. Maybe there’s another we can capture.” The soldier tried again.

“I’m telling you he’s the only terrorist left on this coast. If we can’t capture Hawkins, its game over. We’d have to rely on England to capture the splinter cell there. You know England’s worse off. If we didn’t have so many rural areas, all the people here would already be dead.” the general reiterated.

Beth wondered who ‘Robert Hawkins’ was. She didn’t remember Rick ever mentioning him. Maybe if the soldiers told Rick his name he’d be able to answer their questions and they’d go away. What if they were telling the truth and there was a man out there who could end all the walkers? What if there was a way to get things to go back to how they were before the turn?

Beth needed to get to Rick. She needed to tell him the name ‘Robert Hawkins.’ If Rick could give them anything, they might see that he was cooperating and end this mess.

Clearing her throat, Beth stood up and slowly walked over to the general she asked, “Excuse me, sir. The baby needs to be put down for a nap. May I please be taken to a cell where I can take care of her?” 

The general smiled at her almost indulgently, “Of course. I’m assuming you know your way. I don’t think the men have cleaned out your cell so everything you need for the baby should still be there. Stay inside the prison. Go directly to your cell and when she wakes from her nap, come right back here. We’ve flooded the yard with the dead so leaving the prison would get you both killed quicker. I have guards posted on every exit. They’ll tell me if you try to escape. You’re going to be a good girl now, aren’t you?” 

Beth took a slow breath in and out steeling her resolve to keep her face blank and pleasant, “Of course, thank you, sir.”

“Go on now,” the general encouraged.

Beth walked over to where Judith was still playing with the cups and picked up the baby. With Judith in one arm, she gathered the cups together with the other hand and set them on the counter where they kept them. Then, she slowly walked out of the cafeteria softly singing a lullaby as she went.

While her outer appearance remained calm and docile, her mind was moving a mile a minute. How stupid were these men. They locked up everyone except the person they had said they were going to execute? Were they fools? Did they not know that she’d been living here for months and knew the entire prison? There was no way they’d guarded every door. The yard flooded with walkers was a concern but not one they hadn’t fought through before. If she didn’t have to take care of Judith, Beth would run and try to get help. With Judith, there was no way she could get through a yard of walkers and she refused to leave the baby. Beth loved Judith almost as much as if she were her own flesh and blood child.

She needed to think, to plot, to plan, to clear a path, to get weapons to her people. If her people were armed, they could take back what was theirs. The only reason they were in this position was that they’d been caught off guard. They needed more people on guard duty. They needed a better alert system around the fences. Now was not the time to fix the problems that had gotten them into this mess. Now was the time to fix the current mess.

Putting together a quick plan that was hopefully flexible enough to get her through, she grabbed a fluffy towel from the supply closet and wrapped Judith in it. Carefully she removed the gun from the small of her back and checked that the safety was securely on. Once she was sure it wouldn’t go off and harm the child, she carefully wrapped it inside the makeshift blanket/towel that was around Judith. 

Now she just needed to get Judith to Rick, if only she could…

Beth hadn’t been lying, Judith was tired and fell asleep as Beth headed towards the cell blocks, humming a bit as a guard moved to let her pass into the cell block.

Once inside, a soldier stopped her.

“What are you doing?” the man asked her gruffly.

“The general said I could put the baby down for a nap,” Beth answered smiling in a vacant but sweet way.

“This cell block is for men only,” the soldier informed her holding his position and preventing her from moving forward.

“I was going to leave her with her daddy, I need a few minutes to use the restroom,” Beth answered improvising.

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t realize. Who’s her daddy? I can direct you to that cell,” the soldier quickly responded looking embarrassed over the idea of Beth needing to pee. She deliberately shifted her weight from leg to leg to try to look more desperate.

“Rick. Rick Grimes,” Beth answered.

“Sure, here you go, last cell on the right,” the soldier directed.

“I’ll need you to open it so I can give her to her daddy,” Beth continued deliberately crossing her legs while standing to remind him of her supposed predicament.

The soldier’s face turned beet red and he quickly opened the door while he grabbed his key ring and led her back to Rick’s cell.

 

Beth made mental notes as she followed the soldier back, Tyreese was in the first cell, Zach in the second, Ryan Samuels in the third, and Rick at the end. 

Rick sat up when he saw Beth behind the soldier looking puzzled but wisely keeping quiet.

“Oh I really need to go bad, please hurry,” Beth pleaded putting as much desperation into her voice as she could manage.

Flustered, the soldier opened the cell and stood back.

“Rick, I need you to take Judith for her nap so I can go pee,” Beth said loudly.

The soldier looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment so Beth used his embarrassment as much to her benefit as she could.

“Oh,” Beth groaned deliberately taking a hand and placing it between her thighs causing the embarrassed soldier to turn his back on them. Beth handed Judith over to her father making sure he could feel the gun hidden in Judith’s blanket.

“They want to know about Robert Hawkins,” Beth whispered, “you spent time with him in a house and talked to him over a two-way. That’s all I know.”

“I thought you were bursting to go,” the soldier reminded seeing Beth leaning over Rick.

“I am I’m afraid if I move just now I’ll leak. Leaning helps me hold on,” Beth improvised some more.

“Okay, take your time, honey. Don’t pee your pants,” the soldier worried.

Taking pity on the man and having accomplished her first self-appointed mission, Beth stood forcing a hand between her legs, “I got to run or I’ll never make it!” she shouted and ran out of the cell block hearing the soldier locking the cell door on Rick behind her.

Beth knew her time was short, without the baby in her arms, she wouldn’t be allowed to walk around near as freely and she was supposed to get back as soon as Judith’s nap was over. She also needed to make sure the general didn’t find out that Rick had Judith and not her.

Her next goal was a weapon, she’d just given the gun to Rick but she needed something to help her get through the yard. For the first time ever, she wished she’d learned how to shoot a crossbow like Daryl. He’d be able to silently work his way through the yard and get help.

That made her think about Daryl. The soldier said Maggie was back but didn’t mention Daryl and Glenn. Were they captured too? Or were they still outside? Were they working on a plan to save everyone? Did they send Maggie in to help plan an assault?

Beth quietly went into a room marked “Command Room.” It was a small bunker that was used to operate all the electric within the prison during the time it had been running. From this room, the operator could open or close any electric door and turn off entire grids of electric in the prison. It was very useful if there was a prison riot during its original operation but now that the electric was always out, the room was nothing more than a way to move from one side of the cell block to another without using the hallways. An added benefit was it was a place where Rick had insisted they stash weapons, food and water in case of emergency. It was meant to be a place to take Judith and keep her safe if walkers got in but Beth figured this qualified as an emergency just as big. Ignoring the food, water, baby food and diapers, Beth grabbed a pistol and after checking to see it was loaded and the safety was on, slid it into the small of her back to replace Rick’s gun.

She took two large hunting knives and tied one to her calf under her jeans and the other down the front of her jeans but under her shirt where it would hopefully go unnoticed.

Now Beth hesitated. Should she take weapons to the others or get out and get help?

She needed to know if Daryl and Glenn were out there or captured. If they were out there, it would serve her better to find them. If they were captured, finding a way to arm everyone was the better option.

Grabbing a sheet and towel she fashioned the sheet into a sling. Grabbing the three remaining guns and two remaining knives in the stash, she wrapped each one in a towel so they wouldn’t make noise against each other and put the towels into the sling so they resembled a sleeping bundle. Beth hoped it looked enough like she was carrying Judith in the sling that she’d go unnoticed.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she headed back out into the hallway. She got most of the way to her normal cell before she was stopped.

“Stop, what are you doing out of your cell?” A soldier demanded.

“Sh, the baby’s sleeping,” Beth chided rocking the sling bundle carefully. “Your general told me I could go to my cell so she could go down for a nap.”

“Okay, go on in,” the soldier responded whispering softly.

“Thank you,” Beth answered smiling sweetly and clinging to the bundle so the soldier couldn’t see inside the sling.

When she entered the cell block, she again mentally began to commit to memory what she was seeing. Sasha, Amanda, Megan, Carol and Maggie.

“If you’ll let me in, I can share with my sister,” Beth offered smiling sweetly.

The soldier looked Beth up and down before smiling gently, “Okay, I can’t imagine you’d be any trouble.”

“Why don’t you let me out and we can have some fun,” Megan suggested as they walked past.

“You get back against the wall,” the soldier demanded of Maggie.

“Beth! You’re alright!” Maggie exclaimed in excitement.

“Sh, you’ll wake Judith, “Beth whispered looking from her sister with a frown to worriedly down at the makeshift sling.

“Against the wall, you’re sharing this cell,” the soldier reiterated.

Reluctantly, Maggie stood up and turned her back so she was facing the wall.

“Go on in,” the soldier told Beth opening the cell for her.

Beth walked in and sat down on the bed shushing and humming to the bundle in the sling.

The soldier locked the cell door and left he cell block.

“Beth!” Maggie exclaimed again grabbing Beth and hugging her tightly before immediately reacting to the pain of the hard weapons between them.

Faster than she could cry out, Beth put her hand over Maggie’s mouth muffling her cry.

Loudly Beth said, “It’s alright baby, go back to sleep.”

“Beth what is going on?” Maggie demanded softly.

“I come bringing gifts,” Beth answered glancing at the door before taking off the sling and unwrapping the weapons.

“Beth you’ve never looked more beautiful,” Carol praised gladly accepting a knife and hiding it in the small of her back. Maggie helped herself to a gun and passed down the other two guns and knife. The two Woodbury teens each armed themselves with a gun sliding it along the small of their backs and Sasha did the same with the last knife.

“Now, we need a plan. I think I can get out of here in a few minutes if I pretend the baby’s woken up and needs fed,” Beth began.

“Where is Judith?” Carol whispered.

“She’s okay. I left her with Rick,” Beth reassured.

Carol nodded and gestured for Beth to go on with her plan.

Beth shared her ideas for escape and the women quickly added their thoughts. Soon the women had worked out a plan…


	11. Reclaiming the Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Michonne find one another and return to the prison to find the women already enacting their plan.

Glenn drove down the road as fast as he could safely go while pulling the trailer. He was eager to get back for many reasons. The first and most critical concern was Maggie. He’d let Maggie go off alone. There could be robbers, bandits, herds of the undead and she was alone. While he knew she was far from helpless, he also knew that she was a woman alone and it was a very dangerous world. The second concern was getting the food supplies he’d gathered back to the prison. There was enough between the truck and trailer to feed the inhabitants through the long winter and still have supplies left over. If he came across anyone on the road, he would be a target for thieves and bandits. While he wasn’t a coward, he also knew that one man alone was no match for a group of determined, armed men. His mind went back to his capture by Meryl and the Governor. The Governor was still out there, what if he found Maggie alone? Glenn pushed the gas pedal down harder determined to catch up to Maggie and keep her safe.

As he speeded ahead, the sound of a motorcycle engine caught his attention. The motor sound was gradually growing louder and he knew he would likely meet up with whoever it was. His mind quickly went over his options, friend or foe and fight or flight.

Though it was unlikely, there was the possibility the person would end up being a friend. What if it was someone or a couple that had lost their group. They could come back to the prison with him and be more allies to keep watch and take care of all the activities that kept the prison running. They were in sore need of a good chef. Carol and Beth could cook well for small groups but their large community made it far more difficult. Though he’d never admit it to Maggie, she was not much of a cook and Glenn would be very happy if she didn’t need to help out in the kitchen, with the cooking at least. Again, he thought of Maggie, if the person or persons had met up with Maggie, he could see if she were okay or help her if she’d been captured. At least they’d be together. Having decided on his course of action, Glenn pushed ahead risking losing the supplies in hopes of ensuring Maggie’s safety.

As the lone rider came into view, Glenn was shocked to see the person on the bike bearing a striking resemblance to Michonne and the bike was a dead ringer for Daryl’s. The rider turned left seeming to not even see him in her rush to get wherever she was going. Had they gone to the traditional mall zone they normally went to for runs that was the way to go. Michonne had been left behind but if there was trouble at the prison, she or Rick would likely be the one to go for help. There had to be something catastrophically wrong for Michonne to leave when the fence was so vulnerable. 

Convinced it was Michonne and there was a problem. Glenn laid on the horn and turned right to follow her. He pushed the gas as hard as he could with the trailer behind risking damaging the engine in his frenzy to catch up. Fortunately, his blowing the horn and following had Michonne slowing to view who was following her.

“Michonne! It’s Glenn!” he shouted.

To his relief, he watched as Michonne pulled off the side the road to wait for him to catch up.

Stopping next to the bike, Glenn killed the engine.

“Glenn! Where are Maggie and Daryl?” Michonne demanded.

“Maggie’s on her way back and Daryl is loading up our truck before he follows me,” Glenn answered.

“Where’s the redneck? How far?” Michonne asked looking to the sky that was beginning to darken.

“Maybe a couple of hours that way,” Glenn gestured.

“We can’t wait for him, Beth and Maggie won’t have time.” Michonne answered her look calculating.

“What’s going on?” Glenn demanded.

“The break in the fence, it was soldiers; they’ve taken over the prison. They’re going to kill Beth unless Rick tells them what they want to know and Rick has no idea what they’re talking about. ” Michonne answered and then asked, “Is Maggie driving a truck and trailer like this one?”

“Yes, she left a few hours before me,” Glenn agreed before asking, “How many soldiers? How well armed are they?”

“We can try to catch her but likely she’ll beat us back,” Michonne responded, “I passed a truck and trailer like that full of supplies and didn’t think about it. Of course, it would have been raided if it were part of that pile up. I should have stopped. It’s too late now. We need to get back. We need to save Beth and help Maggie. I don’t know how many. Too many for one alone and still too many for the two of us. The four of us might have a fighting chance with stealth. Let’s try to catch Maggie.” Michonne insisted.

“What are we waiting for?” Glenn asked heading back to the truck.

“When we get to the woods outside the prison, stop. We’ll hide the truck and trailer and go in through the tombs,” Michonne directed.

“The tombs? They’re full of walkers and the door’s locked back into the prison,” Glenn reminded.

“Not anymore, it’s how I got out and it’s our way back in,” Michonne disagreed. “Surprise is our only advantage, let’s go.”

Glenn turned and hopped into the truck taking a quick inventory of his available weapons. He had a pistol with six rounds in it and another 18 bullets in his pocket. He had his long knife for hand to hand combat and not much else. Turning the truck and trailer around was a lot trickier than he thought it would be and his frustration levels peaked as he almost jackknifed the trailer in his attempts.

“Concentrate!” Michonne reminded.

Taking a deep breath, Glenn tried to relax and steer the vehicle and trailer around. After two more frustrating attempts, he was finally facing the right direction. The moment he was faced straight, Michonne took off back towards the prison. Glenn followed silently praying that Maggie would be alright.

The next few hours were the longest of Glenn’s life, as the sun continued to descend and darkness fell, he worried over Maggie. Soldiers that were willing to kill Beth would be willing to hurt Maggie. After what the Governor put her through, he wondered how she’d deal with it. He wished there were some way to go faster and was tempted to demand Michonne double up on the bike so he could get there faster but she was right to keep them separate. You don’t risk losing this many supplies and with two of them on the bike, the bike wouldn’t go any faster than it currently was with him in the truck following.

Glenn had not felt so helpless since he was tied to the chair being beaten by Meryl. He mused over the difference in the Dixon brothers. He’d gladly give his life to help Daryl but would rather die than lift a finger to help Meryl. Meryl dying to protect them from the Governor meant nothing. His only regret was the pain it caused Daryl. The relief that not having to see the man brought Maggie was well worth Dixon’s grief over the loss.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally came to the woods and Glenn stopped behind Michonne.

“We need to cover it over with greens,” she urged.

“We need to get to Maggie,” Glenn disagreed.

“Someone sees this, it’ll be gone,” Michonne warned.

“I don’t care if it’s the last food left, we have to get to Maggie,” Glenn disagreed seeing the truck and trailer parked inside the fence.

“Alright, let’s go,” Michonne agreed leaving Daryl’s bike next to the truck and hoping they’d live long enough for him to berate her for risking his only link left to his brother.

Michonne and Glenn ran as silently as they could around the fence until they came for the fallen brick wall. There were no walkers outside which was a bad sign. Either the soldiers had secured the area or the walkers were waiting inside the tombs in the dark ready for a meal.

“Be on guard,” Michonne advised pulling her sword.

“I got your back,” Glenn agreed pulling out his knife and looking around in the semi-darkness.

Michonne led the way back into the tombs where it was pitch black. The sounds of walkers moaning and shuffling could be heard echoing in the walls. Glenn wondered how many were around them and how soon they’d be surrounded. 

Michonne worked her way through quickly and efficiently cutting the heads of walkers in half as they progressed. Glenn found his biggest concern wasn’t the walkers ahead that were still moving but the corpses left in Michonne’s wake that he had to try to avoid tripping over. Every once in a while a walker would turn a corner behind him and try to grab him and Glenn would neatly stab it through the eye disposing of the threat.

What felt like hours later but was really only about twenty minutes, they came to the door which Michonne had left open.

The two went through and Michonne closed and locked the door behind her.

“Be on guard, we don’t know how many got in,” she advised.

“How did they not notice?” Glenn whispered.

“False sense of security. They loaded the yard, if they see a few strays inside they figure it was their doing,” Michonne explained.

“What about our people? If they took their weapons our people are at risk,” Glenn worried.

“No, our people are all locked up in cells, better protected than the soldiers,” Michonne disagreed gesturing for Glenn to start moving forward. 

Glenn took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, he could do this. He could save Maggie. He had the element of surprise on his side and Michonne. They could do this. Moving as silently as he could behind the swordswoman, he followed her towards the part of the prison they’d been living in.

The sound of even paced footsteps caused them both to shrink back against the wall with their weapons ready.

A soldier marched past the doorway to the next hall without pause. He was oblivious to their presence as he continued on his journey.

Michonne was in motion a moment later and Glenn watched with surprise as she stopped the soldier with a sword against his throat. “Hand over your weapon and come with me if you want to live,” she growled into his ear.

“Michonne?” Sasha’s voice asked.

“Sasha?” Michonne responded in shock.

Michonne removed the sword from Sasha’s throat and watched as she turned to face them. Before Michonne could sheath her sword, Sasha had pulled her into a tight hug. “We thought they’d killed you,” she admitted.

“What’s going on?” Glenn whispered.

“Glenn, oh Maggie’s going to be so glad you didn’t get captured returning.” Sasha gushed before asking, “Where’s Dixon?”

“We split up, he’s not back yet,” Glenn answered before asking, “Where’s Maggie?”

Sasha smiled reassuringly, “She’s fine, on her way to Cell Block D if everything stays on track.”

“How can we help?” Michonne asked.

“Get to the weapons locker. We need to get weapons to the rest of our people.” Sasha suggested.

“How many of our people are free? How many have weapons? How many of them are there and how many have we stopped?” Michonne fired her questions one after another eager to get a handle on the current situation.

“Not enough,” Sasha began, “Beth tricked the guard into thinking she had Judith and got weapons to me, Maggie, Carol, Amanda and Megan.”

“Eight of us, better odds,” Michonne answered calculating.

“No, six of us. Megan is guarding the soldiers we captured to take their uniforms. I almost pity them left alone with her. We tied their hands and feet with duct tape and taped their mouths shut before locking them in one of the cells. Megan is taunting them and flirting with them. I've never seen such a horny teenager and I grew up with brothers! Beth can't help because she needs to get Judith back from Rick so she can get back to the cafeteria so the General doesn’t figure out what she’s done.”

“Okay where are the other three?” Michonne asked.

“Maggie’s going to D Block with Beth. Beth will go in and distract them to get Judith back and hopefully Maggie can take out the guards unnoticed. Beth got a gun to Rick with Judith so once he’s free, he can help. Carol and Amanda are positioning themselves outside the cafeteria so they can take out soldiers as they go to report in.” Sasha answered.

“Why aren’t they going for more weapons?” Michonne asked.

“We’re taking the weapons and uniforms off the soldiers we capture. It’s safer to use their weapons because they have five guards on our weapons stash.” Sasha answered.

“How many soldiers?” Michonne asked again.

“We don’t know. They’re spread pretty thin. There’s some outside and two guarding each cell block. We aren’t sure how many are in the cafeteria and on each entrance and exit.” Sasha explained.

“Too many,” Glenn groaned.

“I was one; we were two, now we’re three with potential for more.” Michonne corrected. “We’ll keep going. Don’t look back.”

Glenn nodded, “What was your job?” he asked Sasha.

“Recon, I need to find out how many are left and if there are any other available weapons,” Sasha responded. “Beth cleared out the ones in the command room; it’s how we got armed.”

Glenn and Michonne nodded. Things were definitely improving. Perhaps they could reclaim their prison after all.


	12. Daryl's Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl returns from his run to find the prison not as he left it and learn a disturbing rumor about Beth and Rick...

Daryl pushed the truck as fast as it could go, he was not only eager to get back to the prison, he was eager to bring his gift to Beth. Something about the girlie things in the front seat next to him made him feel almost as if she was next to him. He could picture her smile and the warm way she’d hug him, maybe even risk a kiss to his cheek and thank him calling him “Mr. Dixon” as though he were important and someone who should be shown respect. As he envisioned Beth smiling and thanking him he found himself growing hard. It had been a really long time since he’d had any privacy and even longer since he’d had a release.

As he continued down the road, he thought, ‘why the hell not.” Pulling off to the side of the road, he scanned his mirrors and turned his windows down half way. Listening intently, it was obvious there were no sounds. There were no groans, no shuffling of feet and no motors. It was as quiet as if he were hunting out in the woods.

Daryl relaxed back into his seat and let his thoughts run wild. There weren’t many women in his past and few he liked to think about. Sometimes he and Merle would go to a bar where the women would dance and he began thinking about the few dancers who were truly pretty. He began to slowly stroke himself. Most were there from the way they kept their bodies toned and thin but a few had the whole package, like Beth. 

He immediately stopped his activity to get his head on straight. A brief mental lecture ensued which went something like, “Damn, she’s a child. What would Hershel say? What would Rick say? Don’t be an old pervert!” Having properly chastised himself, he resumed his earlier activity and began thinking about an adult movie he and Merle had watched once. 

The main girl was tall and thin and blond. She had long, soft looking pale blond hair that framed her face and cascaded down her shoulders. She had an angelic face, the kind of face that belonged on an innocent girl. She’d been shy in the beginning of the movie, blushing even. Daryl liked that. He liked pretty shy girls that blushed and took things slow. He hated the kind of girls that went right for you, like that Megan. Oh the teen had a great body and the way she flaunted it, spoke, and acted he knew she’d let him do whatever he wanted to her. Which is why, he had no interest.

Now Beth, she was beautiful, she was sweet. She didn’t force herself on anyone. She gave her affections freely. A soft smile, a gentle touch and that kissable mouth forming the words, “Thank you, Mr. Dixon.” Daryl came into his hand.

What the hell had he just done? He’d beaten off to thoughts of Beth. He was going to hell. There was no doubt. This hell he was living on earth was nothing compared to what was in store for him. How could he look Hershel in the face? How could he face Rick? How could he look at Beth? How could he accept her thanks without getting hard and having everyone know he was an old pervert who wanted to steal away Beth’s innocence?

Moans brought him out of his second round of mentally kicking his ass. Grabbing his hanky, he quickly cleaned himself up and threw the soiled cloth into a bag with his bloody clothes from earlier. He’d have to make sure he did his own laundry or there would be embarrassing questions and looks. As the walkers began surrounding his truck, he turned over the key and pulled back onto the road on his way back to the prison.

It had been stupid to pull over and waste the time. Anything could have happened. Walkers could have swamped the truck, raiders could have taken the supplies, and he could have been killed.  
He’d mentally kick his ass again, only he felt so relaxed and good. He’d needed the release desperately. He just needed to forget it was Beth’s image and thoughts of her that had been his inspiration and never, ever, ever use her that way again. No harm was done. She’d never know and neither would Rick or Hershel. It would be okay.

As he continued driving back, he pondered. What was wrong with him lately? Why was he always drawn to Beth? Sure, she was beautiful; anyone with eyes could see that. It was more than beauty, a lot of the women at the prison were pretty. The more he thought about it, he realized it was her sweet nature and innocence. Despite the harsh reality of the world and chaos around them, Beth could still smile. Beth could still sing. Beth could still sit on the floor and play with Judith making her smile and coo. Daryl couldn’t imagine a child growing up in the world around them without some happy influence and that was Beth.

She cooked as well if not better than the other women. He could always tell when she’d helped with dinner. It just tasted better. It was like her being a part of anything made it better.

He knew exactly what Merle would tell him. He was developing a crush on a child and he ought to stop acting like a dirty old man or accept the inevitable and have at her.

He certainly couldn’t have at her. Though for a moment, he considered it. What would it be like to kiss Beth? Her lips looked so soft. He knew she’d kissed boys. He’d seen her and Jimmy sneaking off together at the farm. He’d also seen her and Zach. He wondered for a moment if she kept her innocence. Rage bubbled up inside him as he thought of one of those boys pushing her too far.

But no, he was sure she was still innocent. The way she blushed when she kissed his cheek. There was no way she was experienced and blushed like that over simple sweet things.

His Beth was pure. Shit, he had to stop that. She was not his Beth. She was Hershel’s Beth. She was Rick’s babysitter. She was Judith’s nanny. She was Carl’s fantasy and damn if she wasn’t becoming his too.

After he got back and the fence was sound, he’d have to start looking around at the single women in the prison. It was time he picked one. Maybe if he was getting laid regular he’d stop this perverted line of thinking and look at Beth the chaste way he should.

Carol was too much like his sister and Sasha was flirting with the new guy, “Bob”. There were a bunch of single women who moved in from Woodbury. Sure Tyreese had claimed Karen and Mary and Susan looked at him like he was dirt. There was always Penny. Daryl considered the former Woodbury resident. She was tall, thin, and had a slight figure. She always thanked him when he returned from a hunt with fresh meat. 

She didn’t smile. She didn’t sing. She wasn’t Beth.

Oh he had it bad. When did it happen? He didn’t remember falling head over heels for little Beth Greene but suddenly he was using her as a standard for every other woman.

Get it together, Dixon! Forget her! She’s too young and only looks at you as another of the men in the group who helps to keep her safe. She doesn’t give you anymore thought than she does Rick or Glenn. In fact, less thought than Rick and Glenn because she has affection for them. Rick is the father of the baby she’s practically adopted and Glenn is her sister’s husband so they’re both basically family. Who was Daryl? Just some dumbass dirty redneck that occasionally brought fresh meat home.

Yeah, he really needed to find a woman to get his mind off Beth. Now if only there were a woman who was half as good, he’d make do.

It was very dark until he reached the woods outside the prison and he didn’t want to use his lights and attract walker attention so he slowed down considerably in order to see through the darkness. Most people wouldn’t be able to navigate without lights but being a hunter and used to navigating through the woods in the darkness in search of prey made it possible for him.

As he worked his way closer, he saw the outline of a truck and trailer. Was that a motorcycle? Daryl killed the truck engine and got out to investigate.

The truck and trailer that Glenn had been driving was just sitting out here full of food and supplies and his motorcycle was parked next to it.

Why was his motorcycle sitting out in the woods!?! What was going on?

Daryl returned to the truck, stuffed two bracelets and a lip gloss into his pocket reasoning he promised Beth a surprise and if the truck got stolen he wanted to make good on his promise. Wow, this was really not healthy. He couldn’t think about that now, he’d think about that after he knew everyone was safe. After he knew Beth was safe. Locking the doors on the truck and pocketing the keys, he stealthily made his way towards the prison. There were shapes in the guard towers and shapes patrolling the fence line. He couldn’t make out faces but if they were his people, the truck and supplies would be inside.

Daryl worked his way around towards the back wall of the prison where the fence was down. The absence of walkers made him very nervous. If there were no walkers, someone was cleaning them out. The area had never been so clear. 

Daryl knew something was wrong. Working his way around the rubble, he came to the fence behind the south guard tower. Knowing from experience this was a blind spot, he began climbing the fence. The top was tricky and the most likely place he’d be seen so despite the barbed wire cutting into him, he moved quickly through and was over and on the ground in less than a minute. Slightly out of breath (he should really quit smoking); he made his way through the shadows letting himself into the prison.

“Where did you come from?” a sleepy looking soldier questioned struggling to stand up and get his gun.

Daryl was much faster; he had his knife to the soldier’s neck and had relieved the man of his gun before he was fully standing. 

“Excellent question asshole, where did you come from?” Daryl answered back.

“I won’t talk,” the soldier insisted, “all you get is name and rank.”

“Fine, what’s your name and what’s your rank?” Daryl asked his voice angry.

“I’m Private William March.” The man answered.

“What are you doing inside my prison?” Daryl continued.

Private March remained silent.

“I have no problem cutting your throat. You have three seconds before I make you just another walker,” Daryl threatened.

“Following orders,” Private March answered instantly.

“What are your orders?” Daryl asked.

The soldier seemed to clam up again. Daryl pressed his knife into the man’s throat just enough to pierce the outer layer of skin bringing a drop of blood to the surface.

“Don’t kill me! I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Private March was quick to promise.

“Good,” Daryl growled, “Where did you come from and what are you doing here?” 

“Washington D.C., I’m part of a special forces team.” Private March was quick to answer.

“What are you doing here?” Daryl pushed.

“It’s classified,” Private March whimpered.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass, I’m losing my patience, and what are you doing here?” Daryl repeated himself putting as much venom into his voice as possible.

“We’re trying to find the terrorist who released the virus that caused the dead to rise.” The soldier admitted.

“And who would that be?” Daryl countered.

“Robert Hawkins,” the soldier responded.

“Well, you soldier boy are shit out of luck because I’ve been here for months and I ain’t never heard of him,” Daryl answered cuffing the soldier on the head.

“He made contact with Rick Grimes and we believe he knows how to get in contact with him.” Private March insisted.

“Well, I’ve been with Rick for a long time and he ain’t never mentioned no Robert Hawkins,” Daryl refuted.

“That’s our mission,” the soldier finished.  
“Okay, soldier boy. Where’s your boss?” Daryl demanded.

“In the cafeteria with the hostage scheduled for execution.” The soldier answered.

“And who the hell are you planning to execute!?!” Daryl ordered.

“The little blond that’s been banging Rick,” Private March answered.

“Rick’s not sleeping with anyone,” Daryl insisted puzzled turning his hand to a choke hold on the soldier’s throat as a horrible thought entered his mind, “you don’t think Beth because of her watching Judith…”

“No,” the soldier was quick to deny shaking his head.

Daryl felt relief course through his body. He hadn’t realized how afraid he was that Beth was in danger.

The soldier continued, “not because of the baby, because the other residents told us when they were interrogated.”

Daryl felt like someone had just kicked him in the balls. He had pain and nausea surging though his body. He wasn’t sure if he was more upset that Beth was in danger, that Rick had claimed her and she was his, or that everyone but him seemed to know about it. In a daze of frustrated anger, he slammed the young soldier’s head into the wall knocking him unconscious. Taking a moment, he drug the body into the infirmary and grabbed a roll of duct tape. Within minutes, the unconscious soldier was duct taped to a chair with more duct tape wrapped around his mouth for good measure. Daryl shoved the soldier, chair and all into the closet and locked it.

Then, he tried to calm himself down. He needed to get it together and gain his focus. He had to save Beth and make himself forgive Rick, his best friend and almost brother, for stealing away the only woman he ever loved before he even realized he loved her.


	13. Working as a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth returns to Rick's cell to gather Judith and share the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is strictly a Bethyl story. Rick's thoughts and feelings are more about him realizing Beth has grown up and he'll figure that out after the danger has passed. Bethyl reunion coming up soon...

Rick held Judith’s soft, warm, sleeping form against his chest taking comfort in the peace he felt with each rise and fall of her chest. She was helping to calm him down after his interrogation. If he could get calm, he could think of a way out of this mess.

As his infant daughter slept, he took stock of what he knew. Someone, presumably the soldiers currently occupying the prison, had cut a hole in their fence. The soldiers had infiltrated their home without their knowledge and planned a timed and strategic attack on them. In order to do so, they had to be aware of the prison, the people inside and their capabilities, and schedules. Was someone inside helping them? If so, who?

Rick thought about the people inside the prison. Most were trusted friends who’d become family as they survived together or were from Woodbury. If the Woodbury people knew these soldiers, they would have involved them in the fight against the prison and likely won. No, the Woodbury residents weren’t involved, so who? Rick knew it couldn’t be any of his people. But then someone came to mind and it made perfect sense. Bob.

Bob wasn’t one of them and he wasn’t from Woodbury. He was a loner, a straggler they found on the road. He claimed he was alone and looking for a group to survive. Since he’d been here, he’d shown himself very capable. In hindsight, he was a little too capable for a man without some kind of training. He claimed he’d been a medic. But the man moved and conducted himself like a soldier. And, to be even more incriminating, he hadn’t seen Bob since this whole thing started. The last time he saw Bob, he’d sent him out on guard duty.

Why hadn’t he questioned Bob? The man seemed trustworthy. He was always ready to lend a hand and quick to befriend anyone Rick trusted. He was always asking Rick about what he’d done before the turn   
and how they’d managed so well.

It all came back to Bob. Bob was only there a few weeks but he knew all the inner workings of the prison, the relationships, and more importantly their strengths and weaknesses. If he were military, Bob would have easily seen the weak spots in their defenses. He entered their camp as an enemy spy, not a friend.

If he could get his hands on Bob, Rick was sure he’d kill him. Now that Rick felt confident he knew where their weakness was, he decided to focus on how to solve their current problem. Beth had surprised him. Sure, she was capable and clever but it never occurred to him that she could be so manipulative. In a way, Hershel could be glad the world went to hell because that girl would have been difficult to lead through the teen years with her strong will and clever mind. Though, even with the apocalypse at hand, it seemed that Beth managed to catch the eyes of the Woodbury males. Rick found himself feeling rather protective of his nanny.

Zach was a good boy but definitely pushing the innocent young woman to move ahead in their relationship and it was obvious to Rick that while she enjoyed the young man’s company, she wasn’t in love with him. She seemed content to spend time with him but whenever he’d try for a hug or a kiss, she’d discourage him. Yet, she never hesitated to give affection to anyone from their group. She’d freely hand out hugs and kisses on the cheek to Glenn, Carl, Daryl and him.

That was another thing for Rick to think about. The soldiers seemed to think that there was something going on between him and Beth. Honestly it had never occurred to him. Beth was his friend’s daughter and therefore fell into the “provide and protect” category. He rarely looked at her as anything other than a child. Sure, he noticed she’d grown up quite a bit since the farm. She certainly had a beautiful face and nice body. Still, despite her more desirable features, it just hadn’t occurred to him to consider Beth in that way before.

Would he consider Beth in that way? If he forgot that she was Hershel’s daughter, he could almost picture it. It was something to think about but he’d save that thought for a later time. Right now he had to figure out how to get himself and his people out of this mess. This was their home, they were not captives. Beth seemed to have more freedom than anyone. Why was she left to roam while everyone else was locked up?

Rick pondered and the only thing that made sense was the soldiers were stupid. They must think she was the proverbial dumb blond. There was no other explanation. They scheduled her for execution and never checked her for weapons. She still had the gun he’d given her. Though now, he had the gun. He was grateful she’d armed him but what did she expect him to do against a group of trained soldiers with just one gun. He was good, but no one was that good. 

He felt the gun against the small of his back and tried to come up with a plan. If Beth came back for Judith, they’d have to open his cell to get her. If he timed it just right, he could capture the soldier and lock him in the cell. He could let his people out. But weaponless, they wouldn’t get too far. All they would have would be his gun and the soldier’s rifle and hand gun.

Maybe he should wait for the next interrogation and use their general as a human shield to demand the release of his people.

Rick smiled and nodded, he liked that plan better.

“Oh, thank you so much, I can’t tell you how close that was,” Beth’s voice drifted in.

“Sure thing, Miss, I wouldn’t be a good soldier if I left a lady in distress,” the soldier stuttered shyly leading Beth back to Rick’s cell.

“She’s here to take the baby back,” the soldier informed Rick turning the key into the cell.

To Rick’s shock, the soldier’s eyes went wide as Beth’s hand snaked over his mouth. “Not one word.” She whispered to the soldier before directing, “Rick, set Judith on the bunk and relieve this man of his weapons.”

Rick immediately took the soldier’s rifle and handgun. 

“Here,” Beth urged handing Rick a roll of duct tape.

Raising his eyebrows, Rick took the tape and tied the man’s hands behind his back and taped his mouth shut so he couldn’t scream.

“Let the others out,” Beth ordered.

Rick suppressed a chuckle; the girl was rather sexy when she was in charge. He almost lost himself to the fantasy of letting Beth take charge of him but now was definitely not the time to indulge in thoughts like that. He allowed her to continue being in charge of the reclamation of their prison mainly to see what she was planning.

“Give Tyreese the gun and Mr. Samuels the rifle.” Beth directed.

Zach opened his mouth to protest his lack of a weapon as he saw Rick pull his hand gun after complying.

“Here,” Beth offered handing over her hand gun to Zach before gathering up Judith and locking the soldier in Rick’s former cell.

“We’ve got Maggie, Sasha, Carol, Megan and Amanda.” Beth informed them.

“Maggie? Are Glenn and Daryl back too?” Rick asked, thinking Glenn and Daryl would be huge assets to reclaim their prison.

“No, just Maggie she went on ahead with the fence supplies but they’re likely on their way, we need to find a way to warn them before they get captured. We’re working on getting into the weapons arsenal so we can arm our people and reclaim our home,” Beth explained.

“What are you thinking?” Rick asked.

“I’m going to take Judith and go back to the cafeteria so the general thinks I did what he wanted and took her for a nap. You and our people are going to covertly reclaim the prison. Then, when we’re in control, you come into the cafeteria and we get the soldiers in there to surrender. It’ll be over.” Beth answered.

“It’s not over,” Rick disagreed, “once we reclaim our home, our interrogation begins.”

“What interrogation?” Beth asked confused.

“I want to know who they’re looking for and what they think is going on. What if they’re right? What if there’s a man out there who knows what happened and what to do to fix it?” Rick explained.

“I don’t know about that but it would be nice to reclaim the world,” Beth agreed.

“I just want to know that Mika and Lizzie are alright,” Mr. Samuels stated.

“I didn’t see them but I didn’t have a lot of time. It doesn’t look like the soldiers are hurting the younger ones, just the men in charge and the women who don’t obey them, “Beth explained.

“Well, my Lizzie isn’t one for obedience,” Mr. Samuels worried.

“Don’t worry, she’s clever. She’ll be fine,” Beth reassured.

“The sooner we reclaim our home, the sooner we’ll be able to keep Carl, Lizzie, Mika and Judith safe,” Rick agreed.

Beth gave Rick a reassuring hug before gathering up Judith and silently heading back towards the cafeteria.

Rick watched her walking away. Damn, he wished the soldiers hadn’t put that thought into his head because now he was noticing that she looked as good going as she did coming.

Gathering the men together, they discussed their next move. They would need to be careful to make sure that the soldiers were really soldiers and not their women before assaulting them. They would also need to be silent and methodical.

Mr. Samuels and Tyreese were going to look for the young ones and ensure their safety while Rick and Zach were going take out the soldiers guarding the perimeter of the prison’s interior. Once the interior was secured, they would reclaim the yard outside.


	14. What about Bob?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn, Sasha and Michonne find out about Bob's part in the seige.

Michonne crept down the hallway as silently as she could, flinching at the noise Glenn and Sasha’s footsteps were making behind her. At this rate, all the soldiers in the prison would know they were coming before they even turned the corner.

Hearing the murmur of voices ahead, she motioned for Glenn and Sasha to stop and press against the wall in an effort to remain hidden. While the odds were starting to go in their favor, surprise was still their best ally at this moment.

“You’re sure you got them all locked up?” a male voice questioned.

“Yes, we’re sure. We even got the woman that left for supplies,” another voice agreed.

“Because it would really suck if they found out I was involved at this point. We still need Rick to trust me so I can find out if he’s lying about not knowing who Hawkins is,” the first voice continued.

“They have no idea,” the second voice continued to reassure.

“What about Glenn and Daryl? They get back yet?” the first voice continued growing stronger and becoming identifiable as belonging to Bob.

Michonne glanced back at her companions and the look of horror and betrayal on Sasha’s face told her that she too had identified the voice as Bob’s.

“What about Michonne?” Bob’s voice asked getting louder.

“Never saw her, we think she went out of the fence before we arrived.” The second voice answered.

“No, she’d never leave the prison when it’s so insecure. Either she’s hiding or she got out and went for help. She might even have gone to warn Hawkins,” Bob disagreed.

As they passed the hallway, Michonne crept out behind them drawing her sword and holding it against Bob’s throat.

The soldier walking with him turned pulling his gun to face both Glenn and Sasha each holding a gun on him.

“Drop your weapons or I slit his throat,” Michonne directed.

The soldier with Bob immediately dropped his weapons, “You won’t get away with this. You are interfering with a military investigation during a time of terrorist crisis.” The soldier warned.

“Shut up. You are not military. Military doesn’t rape women,” Michonne spat.

“What?” the soldier asked looking horrified making Michonne wonder if he truly didn’t know about what had happened to Carol.

“Four of your men raped my friend when you started clearing out the cells,” Michonne answered.

“They weren’t supposed to hurt anyone unless they didn’t cooperate and then, I only authorized them to subdue the people.” Bob denied.

Michonne released her sword from his throat and repositioned it against his heart.

“Not a sound or I will not hesitate to kill you both,” Michonne hissed.

Bob nodded holding his hands up in surrender.

“Let’s go,” Michonne directed.

Sasha led the group to the cell block the women had been housed in. As they approached, Megan opened the door to let them in.

“I’m bored all alone in here,” she complained as the three came through. “Why do you all keep coming back with more soldiers for me to watch and not stay to talk to me?”

“We brought you two more friends to keep you company,” Sasha informed her.

“Hey Bobby, what’re you doing with the commandos?” Megan greeted.

“He’s one of them. He came here to find out our weaknesses and help them take us all hostage,” Sasha seethed.

“Why are you so angry girl? This wasn’t anything against you,” Bob responded.

“You lied to me. You told me you liked me that you wanted us to be a couple,” Sasha spat.

“That wasn’t a lie. I do like you and I do want us to be a couple,” Bob disagreed.

“You said you were a medic, not a soldier.” Sasha continued.

“I am a medic, I’m also a high ranking soldier,” Bob defended.

“You let them attack me. You let them beat me. You did nothing to stop it. You helped them. And you knew. You knew that Tyreese and I didn’t have anything to do with Rick that we only arrived shortly before you did. You knew that the Woodbury residents don’t know anything. How could you let them do what they did? How could you let them beat me and rape Carol?” Sasha demanded.

“Now look, I didn’t know anything about them beating you or raping Carol. I just told them how they could get in and infiltrate. No one was supposed to get hurt. They were just going to lock everyone up until Rick talks and then, we’re going after Hawkins.” Bob insisted.

“Who is Hawkins?” Michonne asked.

“Don’t play dumb, Michonne. We know you met him. Rick took you and his son to meet him in that town that he has boobie trapped. We almost had him until you showed up and scared him off. We didn’t think Rick still had contact until then.” Bob explained.

“Do you mean Morgan?” Michonne asked puzzled.

“Morgan? Is that the name he’s going by now? Morgan. How appropriate.” Bob puzzled shaking his head.

“What are you talking about? Morgan is not some terrorist. He’s just some crazy guy that lost his wife and son to this madness and has been alone too long. He helped Rick when he came out of the coma. You have him confused with someone else. There’s no way that man is anything but a grieving husband and father.” Michonne insisted.

“This goes higher than we ever dreamed possible if he’s going by the name Morgan. He infiltrated our ranks.” Bob insisted.

“Why? What does Morgan mean?” Michonne demanded.

“Morgan stands for Medical Operation Reclaim Growing Anomaly Necrotic. It’s our mission. We were supposed to find the terrorists who released the weaponized virus and make them give us their technology so we could reverse engineer it and find a cure.” Bob explained, “I think it’s time for a truce. Is there somewhere we can sit down and share Intel?”

“Why would I tell you anything?” Michonne questioned.

“Because, if you really don’t know who Hawkins is, and I’m starting to think that’s the case, then you’re all in very real danger.” Bob answered.

“I think we need to take him to Rick and get this sorted,” Glenn suggested.

“Bob’s lying, I met Morgan. He’s crazy but he’s no terrorist. He’s just lost himself in grief. I think we need to bring Rick here and get this sorted. Put him in the cell.” Michonne directed.

After duct taping their hands and feet together and putting more duct tape over their mouths, Glenn shoved Bob and the soldier he was with into the only empty cell left in the cell block.

“Can’t you at least let Bob talk to me?” Megan whined.

“Just shut up,” Sasha groaned sitting on the floor outside the cell and staring in at Bob in disgust.

“Why does she always get to tell me to shut up? I’ve done everything you asked. I’ve stayed here all alone with no one to talk to. I’ve guarded the prisoners. I haven’t let them out and I haven’t removed the tape so they could talk to me. It’s lonely and it’s stupid. I’m tired and I’m hungry and I want to go flirt with Zach and Tyler.” Megan continued to whine.

“Oh my God, don’t you understand what’s happening around you?” Sasha demanded.

“Yeah, everybody gets to go have fun except for me,” Megan pouted.

“Go on out there and have fun risking your life for our survival and I’ll sit here and make sure the soldiers don’t escape,” Sasha told Megan and rolled her eyes.

“Tell me about Morgan,” Glenn told Michonne.

“A while ago, I went on a supply run with Rick and Carl. They were deciding if they could trust me or not. We went to a town where Rick and Carl used to live and there was this man there. He was crazy. He was dressed up in riot gear and he had a stock hold of guns and ammunition and food and weapons. He’d been writing on the walls with markers. He was obsessed with clearing out the dead and making way for the living. His wife had been bitten and died of fever but he couldn’t bring himself to end her. She got his son when he was searching for food. He couldn’t forgive himself for not ending her and preventing his son’s death. He took care of her and his son but it was too late. He was alone. He was going to find Rick but he’s too broken from his losses and time alone. He built all these traps to lure the dead and take them out to make it safe again. If he knew how to stop this, he would never have let his wife and son die.” Michonne explained.

“We need to get Rick,” Glenn agreed.


	15. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds Beth and gives her the present he brought her

Beth gently bounced Judith in her arms shushing her as she hurried to take her to the command room. Once she was safely inside, she quickly and efficiently changed her diaper for a fresh one and made up a bottle. Grabbing a handful of spare diapers and pack of wipes, she tossed them into a bag and with supplies in hand, walked towards the door just as it started to open.

Beth glanced around her frantically for a place to hide Judith so she could use her knife.

“It’s okay, Beth, it’s just me,” a gruff voice reassured.

She’d know that voice anywhere. Daryl was back!

“Oh my God, Daryl!” Beth greeted hugging him with one arm as he held Judith tightly in the other.

“Thank God you’re alright,” Daryl whispered pulling Beth more tightly against him and taking her breath away. “The soldier at the door said that they were going to kill you if Rick didn’t talk.”

“They did say that but I’m okay,” Beth reassured not wanting Daryl to let go. In his arms she finally felt safe and she wanted to keep that feeling of safety and comfort.

“What’s going on?” Daryl whispered.

“Rick had given me his gun like you’d told him to, so I gave it back to him when I had the opportunity and then I took the weapons from in here and got them to Maggie and Carol and some of the girls.” Beth explained in a rush to get Daryl caught up on what he’d missed.

“Maggie’s back?” Daryl questioned, “What about Glenn?”

“I haven’t seen Glenn, they captured Maggie at the gate,” Beth answered.

“Are you really alright?” Daryl asked searching over Beth’s face in the faint light available.

The way he was looking her over made Beth feel so special, so important, it made her feel like she actually mattered to Daryl Dixon. She trembled with excitement and tried to calm herself. It was just a silly teenaged fantasy that a man like Daryl could ever feel anything more for her than wanting to protect her as part of the family he looked after.

“I’m fine, just scared is all,” Beth insisted.

“Shit you’re shaking, you must be scared,” Daryl worried. Taking a finger, he gently traced the line of her jaw from her ear to her lip barely brushing his finger over her lips in a gentle caress so unlike the hunter’s usual brusque nature.

Beth looked up into his deep blue eyes as Daryl promised, “Don’t be scared. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Trying to ground herself she answered, “Don’t go making me promises you can’t keep, Mr. Dixon.”

“I’ll never break a promise to you,” Daryl insisted, “Do you remember what I promised before I left?”

Beth thought about the conversation they had as the hunter rocked Judith to sleep and reassured her that she’d done the right thing only the other day and yet it had felt like weeks ago with all that was happening, “You promised to bring me a surprise,” Beth answered with a soft smile.

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled something out whispering, “Hand me little asskicker so you can see your present.”

Beth handed him the baby who immediately cooed and snuggled into the hunter’s chest. For just a moment she wished she could be Judith and be safe in Daryl’s arms but the hunter didn’t give her much time to consider her wayward thoughts as he dropped something small into her hand.

Beth looked at her gift in the half-light of the room. He’d given her two bracelets. One was silver metal and had a treble clef pattern on it. The other was made of bronze and had a bass clef pattern. Beth squealed and hugged the hunter kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Mr. Dixon! I always wanted one of these and Daddy had promised to get me one for an end of the year gift but then the dead rose and school didn’t end and it just wasn’t as important as keeping everyone safe,” Beth gushed.

Daryl’s cheek grew warm as she peppered it with a few more kisses making Beth wonder if the man was blushing. That would be very interesting to see. She didn’t think someone like him ever blushed. He was ducking his head just like a shy school boy making her smile.

“Here’s some cherry-cola lip balm too,” the hunter practically grunted handing her a tube.

Now Beth was sure he was feeling embarrassed and shy. She couldn’t imagine why. It must be that he wasn’t used to being thanked. Beth made herself a promise to make sure Daryl knew how much they all appreciated what he did for everyone once this mess was over.

“So what’s your plan?” Daryl asked changing the subject.

“I’m going back to the cafeteria so the General doesn’t figure out what’s going on while the others reclaim the prison,” Beth answered.

Daryl’s eyes narrowed and his face grew very angry as he growled, “Like hell you are, you are not going anywhere near some asshole who scheduled you for execution.”

“Daryl calm down, it’s alright. I know what I’m doing.” Beth reassured.

“Not, if your plan is going back to make yourself vulnerable. Do you even have a weapon?” Daryl demanded.

Beth was getting angry. She’d done just fine so far without any help from one Daryl Dixon and while she appreciated his concern and was surprised by how protective he was being, the only way their plan could work was if the general didn’t know what was going on and that meant she had to go back.

“If I don’t go back the general will know something’s wrong and we’ll get caught and lose our advantage.” Beth argued.

“You are not putting yourself in danger for no reason,” Daryl argued back.

“I appreciate the concern, Mr. Dixon but I’m not some southern belle who faints at the first sign of danger. I can do this and furthermore, they need me to do this.” Beth insisted.

“Like hell you are. You are going to lock yourself in here with Judith and wait until I come and get you and tell you everything is safe again,” Daryl decided.

Beth could practically see him putting his proverbial foot down. Her anger blazed. She was an adult and while she was scared, she was a useful part of the community and damn it, they needed her! “Don’t be a belligerent redneck asshole!” she shouted.

“Keep your voice down,” Daryl whispered.

“Who’s in there? Identify yourself, immediately,” an authoritative voice came in from the door as whoever it was outside began trying to turn the knob.

“Hide,” Beth directed pushing Daryl towards the desk.

“No, I won’t let them hurt you,” Daryl reiterated shoving Judith back into Beth’s arms and putting his body between her and the door just as the soldier outside shot the knob and forced his way in.

Daryl went running for the soldier to knock him down as the soldier fired a second time.

Beth didn’t know what to do. She heard the shot and saw blood spray as Daryl’s momentum kept him moving forwards and towards the soldier. Judith was crying and everything was moving too fast.

Daryl continued forward knocking the soldier off his feet and taking him down to the floor. The two men were wrestling for dominance and control of the soldier’s gun. 

Beth could hear footsteps running towards the room. Her heart sank, their cover was blown, they were going to get captured again and she was afraid they were both about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. I probably won't have time to get the next chapter up until next weekend.


	16. Carol's Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Amanda talk with the general and things begin to be sorted out.

Carol stood outside the cafeteria, back to the wall and listening hard. The men inside were still and quiet almost as if they knew they were being watched.

“How do we get them to come out?” Amanda whispered.

“Can you see how many?” Carol whispered back.

“Too many, at least six besides the general,” Amanda worried.

“We need a distraction,” Carol confided.

“What kind of distraction?” Amanda wondered.

“Something to make at least half a dozen leave,” Carol decided.

“Should I scream?” Amanda wondered.

“No, we don’t want them to find us, we want them to have their attention on something else, walkers would actually be useful in this instance,” Carol mused.

“I wish we had some firecrackers,” Amanda agreed thinking of the past when small things caused great alarm but were actually harmless.

A gunshot echoed through the hallway. Carol motioned Amanda to hide in the shadows behind the doors. Not a moment later, eight soldiers came running out of the cafeteria and headed down the hall.

“What happened?” Amanda mouthed.

“Don’t know but it’s our distraction,” Carol answered taking Amanda’s gun and kicking open the door to the cafeteria. In one swift motion she fired a warning shot into the air and pointed her gun at the general’s heart.

Carol addressed the General, “That was a warning shot. If you don’t want to die you’ll drop your weapons and surrender now.”

The general looked at her as though she were insignificant, “And how do you expect to kill us all? Even if I surrender, my men will be back soon and your little rebellion would be over. The girl is a frightened child and other than her you’re all alone.”

“I’m not alone, there are more of my people than yours. We’re reclaiming our home,” Carol insisted.

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal. We’ll call a temporary truce. Lower your weapon and I’ll lower mine and we’ll have a nice little discussion.” The general suggested.

“There’s nothing to discuss. We have reclaimed our home and you will leave your weapons, take your men, and leave or stay and die,” Carol answered.

“I don’t think so,” the general disagreed moving quickly towards Carol in an attempt to disarm her. Her gun went off but he’d already knocked her off balance and the bullet went astray lodging in the wall and doing no harm. They began to wrestle for control of the gun.

“Shoot him Amanda,” Carol directed.

“I can’t you took my gun and even if you didn’t I can’t shoot anyone. I’m sorry, I can’t,” the girl began to sob.

The general finally wrestled the gun away from Carol and held her down on the floor. “Now, you are going to settle down and we’re going to talk about this,” he ordered.

He directed Amanda to sit at the cafeteria table. Amanda sat down putting her head in her arms and sobbed.

The general roughly lifted Carol and sat her next to Amanda relieving her of her knife as well.

“Now you just sit there and tell me what the hell is going on.” The general demanded. “How did you get out?” 

Carol sat and ignored him watching him with defiance. She would not betray Beth or the others. Even though she failed in her part of the mission it didn’t mean the others couldn’t complete theirs. There was still a chance that they could reclaim their home.

“I asked you a question,” the general reminded his face turning red with anger. 

“I realize you want answers but so do I. If this is really a truce as you claim, you’ll give me an answer for each answer I give you. Are we agreed?” Carol bargained.

“Agreed,” the general claimed, “I go first, how did you get out?”

“I picked the lock and caught your guard unaware.” Carol lied convincingly.

“Who are you really and what are you doing here?” Carol asked.

“I told you, I’m General William Marx of the United States Army, I am here on a mission of National Security to find the origin of the virus and the terrorist that released it so that it can be stopped.”

“How did you get this girl out?” the general continued.

“Once the guard was caught, I took his keys and let those in my cell block out.” Carol admitted, knowing that anything else would sound like a lie, and then asked. “Why are you so sure Rick is involved?”

“He’s repeatedly been in contact with one of the known terrorists, Robert Hawkins.” The general answered. “Where are the others you let out?”

“I don’t know, they scattered.” Carol answered firing another question, “I’ve been with Rick for two years now and I’ve never met or heard of Robert Hawkins. I think you have the wrong man. How would you know Rick is in contact with this man when I’ve never heard of him and lived with Rick for years.”

“Rick met up with him when he was away from your group. He goes on a lot of supply runs. He’s also kept in contact by means of a two way radio that he took from the sheriff’s station. How many of you are out?” the general continued.

“Just the women in my cell block only about six of us,” Carol answered hoping more were free by now before asking, “What are you really going to do to us?”

“Nothing. We don’t mean you any harm. We are just trying to find the terrorist responsible so we can end this and reclaim America. The terrorists didn’t just set the virus loose here, you know. It’s world wide. No place is still safe.” The general answered looking sympathetic.

“I think you and Rick should talk. He’s very reasonable. Maybe if you asked him instead of demanding he could answer your questions and help you. Rick doesn’t want this mess anymore than you do.” Carol answered.

“I’m beginning to think you’re right.” The general agreed. “When my men get back, we’ll bring Rick back in and see if he’ll cooperate.”


	17. Maggie meets some soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Rick and the men, Maggie looks for a way to get out so she can warn Glenn and Daryl only she runs into some soldiers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got away from the story, real life can make things a bit crazy. I promise to try to update more regularly now that things have calmed down a bit.

Maggie took a deep steadying breath and turned the corner. The empty corridor was rather anti-climactic after the fear she had of it being filled with soldiers. Were these men fools? Who didn’t guard the hallway to the tombs? It also gave her a way out if need be. She’d much rather fight the walkers than the soldiers.

After Beth freed Rick and the other men, Maggie went to find a way out so she could warn Glenn and Daryl about what was happening inside. So far all the known exits were being guarded by soldiers but the hall to the tombs was surprisingly empty.

Moans drew her attention causing her to turn just in time to avoid a bite to the shoulder. Using the knife she’d procured, she sunk the blade deep into the walker’s eye ending the threat. Three more turned the corner and Maggie briefly wondered where they’d come from. One zombie inside was easy to dismiss, the gate had been open and one could have been missed. Four was far more shocking. She wondered how they could have missed that many or if the soldiers were deliberately letting more in.

Kicking the first one to reach her away, she used her knife on the second and sprinted ahead to get a little distance so she could take out the other two as quietly as possible. In her haste to get away, she forgot to check the corridor and ran face first into two soldiers.

They were obviously foot soldiers without any real authority based on their fatigues and crew cuts.

“How did you get out?” the taller one greeted her with a smirk.

“The dead are chasing me,” Maggie gasped out in response.

“Sure they are, listen you little hell cat. Drop the knife and come quietly and we won’t have to hurt you,” the shorter soldier answered.

At that moment, a walker turned the corner joining them in the corridor.

“Shit, there’s some in here,” the tall soldier worried.

The shorter soldier rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun. In two shots both walkers lay unmoving on the floor of the hallway.

“We’re not supposed to fire inside,” the taller soldier scolded.

“I left my silencer on. No one but you will ever know. Besides, she’s not supposed to be loose and there aren’t supposed to be dead inside either,” his companion pointed out.

Maggie stood holding her knife in front of her, prepared to fight.

“How’d you get out?” the taller soldier questioned holding his gun on Maggie.

“You’re not going to touch me,” Maggie hissed.

The shorter soldier looked surprised, “Did someone try to force you to let him…” his words trailed off as a look of shock and disbelief appeared on his face as his gun hand lowered as though he wasn’t paying any attention to what he was doing, lost in a horrific thought.

The taller soldier picked up where the shorter left off keeping his gun on Maggie, “The general doesn’t allow any of his men to treat female hostages like that. Please, lower your weapon. I won’t take it away so that you can feel safe. I just want you to come with me to the general and report what happened.” He requested looking incredibly sincere.

“Your general almost beat Rick to death, beat Sasha, and rape Carol and I’m supposed to believe you just want me to report this like a good citizen?” Maggie asked incredulously.

“We needed to get information from the leader, Rick. That’s why he got beat, he wouldn’t answer. I wish they hadn’t beaten the woman. It’s not right to hit girls and I promise no one was supposed to be raped,” the shorter soldier responded shaking his head and looking very upset.

“Please, we won’t hurt you. We won’t punish you. We just want to get this straightened out. We just want your leader to tell us where Robert Hawkins is so we can get the cure and end this madness.” The taller soldier insisted.

Considering her options which consisted of try to fight off two men armed with guns with only her knife or play along while her companions reclaimed the prison, Maggie opted to play along.

“Okay, as long as you don’t touch me I’ll go with you to talk to your general,” Maggie agreed. “Where is he?”

“He’s still in the lunchroom,” the shorter soldier answered motioning for Maggie to turn and head in that direction with the soldiers behind her.

As Maggie walked through the hall, a loud gunshot echoed followed by the sounds of shouting and running feet.

“Get behind us and stay close,” the shorter soldier shouted before running down the hallway towards the gunshot.

The taller soldier took off after him without a backward glance at Maggie.

The soldiers were awfully trusting considering the way they overtook the prison. It appeared they only saw Rick as a threat. Maggie considered her options, she could follow the soldiers and see what was going on or she could slip away and try to find Glenn and Daryl. If it was a distraction following and maybe ending up captured and locked up was not a good option. If one of her people was in trouble, she might be able to help by coming in behind. Feeling that she was making a poor decision but unwilling to do anything else, she started jogging after the soldiers towards the command room.


	18. Setting Things Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Reunites with Michonne and Glenn. Bob tells all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Daryl and Beth and what happened when the gun fired. Bethyl on the way. There will be many chapters pursuing it. This story is far from over...
> 
> Thanks to all who took the time to comment. I appreciate your reading and sharing your thoughts.
> 
> I do not own The Walking Dead of any of its characters. This is a fanfiction written for fun and not for profit.

Rick kept his back to the wall and stealthily crept down the corridor. Loud footsteps echoed behind him as Zach attempted to copy his movements. At this rate the soldiers would hear them long before they were spotted. Unfortunately there was little Rick could do but urge Zach to try to move more quietly. Not for the first time since this began, Rick wished he hadn’t sent Daryl out for supplies. If the hunter were here he would be deadly silent and completely accurate.

“You’ve got to move soft if we’re going to make it outside,” Rick warned.

“Why? If the soldiers hear us they’ll just think we’re one of them,” Zach shrugged.

“We want to surprise them,” Rick reminded. “There are more of them than there are of us free right now.”

“Then why are we going outside to clear the yard when we should be freeing our people?” Zach asked.

Rick opened his mouth to answer and found he didn’t have the words. Zach was actually right for once. It would make more sense to free their people. There were many more of them than the soldiers. The only reason the soldiers had managed to secure them was they were caught off guard and weaponless. If they had been prepared, they could have overcome the threat.

“Well okay, let’s free some of our people,” Rick agreed.

“Really?” Zach asked shocked that Rick was actually willing to listen to him.

“I’m not a tyrant. I’m willing to listen to what others have to say. When you’re right, you’re right. There’s strength in numbers and right now we don’t have enough.” Rick responded.

“They’re keeping our people in the cell blocks,” Zach reminded.

Turning another corner, Rick headed for the nearest cell block reminding Zach to be silent with a finger placed before his lips.

The door was shut and an outline of a soldier was visible beyond it.

“On three,” Rick mouthed.

Zach nodded his acceptance and clutched his weapon tightly.

Rick shook his head indicating that Zach should open the door and Rick would take point.

Zach nodded again looking relieved as his hand held the knob. Rick held up a finger. Zach took a deep breath. Rick held up a second finger. Zach held his breath. Rick held up a third finger. Zach released the breath he was holding and flung the door open.

A woman dressed in fatigues stood inside the door a gun pointed at Rick. 

“This is soooooo boring.” A female voice whined just beyond.

To his relief Rick recognized Sasha and Megan’s whiny voice. He’d never been so happy to hear the teenager before in his life.

“Sasha!” Rick greeted pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Rick! Just the man we need to see,” Sasha agreed. “Wait until Glenn and Michonne see you.”

“Glenn and Michonne are here?” Rick asked sure their luck was changing for the better.

“Zach! Thank God. They left me here all alone and there hasn’t been anyone worth talking to the entire time!” Megan greeted throwing herself at the teen boy.

Zach caught her moving his weapon just in time to avoid injuring the overly enthusiastic girl.

Sasha gestured for Rick to go through the corridor where Michonne and Glenn were planning while Zach took a seat next to Sasha and Megan made herself comfortable on Zach’s lap and began questioning him about everything that had happened to him since she’d last seen him.

Sasha rolled her eyes and returned to her self-appointed guard duty. It was obvious that Megan was otherwise occupied.

When Rick entered the cell block, he was stunned to see all the soldiers behind bars and Glenn and Michonne hovering over a paper they were using to plot their next move.

“Well, this makes things a bit easier,” Michonne smiled in greeting.

“So much for Plan A. I guess we can move right onto Plan B.” Glenn agreed a smile lighting up his eyes.

Rick pulled Michonne into a quick hug and then repeated the motion with Glenn. “I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again,” he admitted to the Korean.

“Me either, I’ll tell you all about it after we reclaim our home,” Glenn offered.

“So Bob’s one of them?” Rick asked nodding towards Bob in the cell.

“He told them how to get in and take us out,” Michonne agreed.

“They think your friend Morgan is a terrorist and let loose the virus that made the walkers,” Glenn added.

“Morgan? Are they insane?” Rick asked completely surprised.

Bob started grunting and trying to gain Rick’s attention.

“Take the tape off, let’s hear what he has to say for himself,” Rick advised.

“Thank you, Rick,” Bob started once the tape was removed and he was sitting on the floor outside his cell but still with his hands taped behind his back.  
“Don’t thank me; I didn’t let you out to help you. Talk.” Rick demanded.

“What do you want to know?” Bob asked.

“Who are you, what are you doing here, and what do you want from me?” Rick fired question after question.

“I know you’re a good man Rick, so I’m going to be straight with you. I want you to be fair to me.” Bob bartered.

Rick nodded, “I’ll be fair but I want to know what’s going on and what we’re up against.”

“I’m Bob Stookey. I’m a medic in the United States Army under General Marx. Our team is on a mission, to uncover the terrorists who released the bioweapon and reverse engineer it to develop a cure. Our project is Medical Operation Reclaim Growing Anomaly Necrotic code name MORGAN. Our intel discovered that there were hidden terrorist cells inside the United States. Each cell had a leader. The leader of the Washington cell was a man named Robert Hawkins. Hawkins is a scientist and a biochemical weapons specialist. He developed the virus, mass produced it, shipped it to his accomplices across the country, and released it into our environment. Our undercover agent learned that all the terrorists vaccinated themselves against the virus before releasing it. The virus was developed to produce a raging fever that kills. They wanted to use it to hold the country hostage in exchange for money, weapons, and the overthrow of Democracy. It was not intended to reanimate the body. Something went wrong. We need to see Hawkin’s notes to learn what he intended and what he did. Then, we have a hope of figuring out what went wrong and reversing it. Your friend ‘Morgan’ won’t get sick or turn if he’s bitten but we don’t know if he’ll turn when he dies. We don’t want him to die before he tells us how he made the virus. Hawkins was on his way to meet an accomplice, Jake Green, in Jericho, Georgia when his wife was bitten and contracted the virus. We don’t know why he didn’t vaccinate his family. We aren’t sure if they were really his family or part of his cover. He had a daughter and she disappeared before the mother was bitten. It’s possible the family was meant to be infected and used to distribute the virus. The team that was sent out to capture Green never returned. When we caught up with Hawkins, there were signs he’d had contact with someone. Our tracker found you. At first we thought you were Jake Green. Then, we thought you might be the leader of another cell. Now, I’m fairly sure that you’re just an innocent sheriff that doesn’t know what’s going on and is just trying to survive. If that’s true, then you’ll understand what we’ve done and you’ll help us.” Bob explained.

“That’s a lot to take on faith,” Rick responded holding his head in his hands and closing his eyes to take in everything Bob had just shared.

“I know it’s a lot. We’ve also got to wonder about the Governor. Who is he? Is he Jake Green? A leader of another splinter cell? Or the leader of a group of people who don’t have a clue what’s happening and are just fighting for survival?” Bob added.

“So what do you want from me?” Rick asked again.

“We want your help to find Hawkins and make him talk. He’s the key to ending this once and for all.” Bob answered.

“Glenn? Michonne?” What do you think?” Rick asked.

“I think he’s on the level.” Michonne answered glaring at Bob.

“If he’s telling the truth, we might be able to live normal lives again,” Glenn added looking hopeful.

“I swear on my life, I’m telling the truth,” Bob promised.

“So what is it you think we can do?” Rick questioned.

“Take me to the cafeteria and we’ll talk to the general. We can join forces. We can find Hawkins. We can end this nightmare,” Bob pleaded.

Rick looked to Michonne and Glenn. Both nodded their agreement.

“Okay, up you go,” Rick ordered half lifting Bob to his feet. “Let’s go talk to your boss.”


	19. Sorting Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers and Rick's people call a truce to see if they can come to an agreement and help one another.

Judith began to cry from the loud gun shot and the fear she could feel in Beth. Beth tried to soothe the baby with shushing sounds never taking her eyes off the struggle of Daryl and the soldier.

Daryl used his knee to knock the wind out of the soldier and successfully took the gun away pointing it at his forehead just as a group of soldiers clustered around the door guns pointed at Daryl. Beth scanned the redneck looking for injury. There was blood soaking his shirt at his shoulder. She wondered how much pain he was in and decided he was probably so high on adrenaline right now that he wasn’t feeling anything.

“Drop the weapon,” the soldier in the doorway ordered.

Daryl looked up his face furious, “Like hell, I want some answers.”

“I said, drop the weapon,” the soldier repeated taking a few steps forward so the barrel of his gun was against Daryl’s temple.

“How is killing me going to help?” Daryl growled.

“It’s going to keep my man alive,” the soldier answered.

“I’m not going to kill him if I don’t have to.” Daryl responded.

“Good, then come with me. We’ll take you to our general and you can answer a few of our questions.” The soldier suggested.

“What the hell people? You break into our home, threaten to kill our people and think we should play nice and answer your questions?” Daryl growled keeping his gun on the soldier’s forehead while the other gun remained at his temple.

“If you don’t care about your life, perhaps you care about hers,” the soldier suggested removing the gun from Daryl’s temple and pointing it in the direction of Beth and Judith. 

In an instant, Daryl moved using his leg to sweep the soldier off his feet. The soldier dropped his gun in an effort to catch himself and protect his face. Daryl caught the gun in the air with his free hand and pointed it at the soldier who appeared to be in charge.

The soldiers in the hall pointed guns directly at Daryl. A gun shot went off removing the gun pointed at the soldier in charge from Daryl’s hand. Judith screamed and Daryl turned to scan Beth and the baby for injury despite the blood that was now running down his hand.

“Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” the soldier who appeared to be in charge of the group shouted as he got to his feet.

“I won’t let you hurt her,” Daryl reminded pointing his remaining gun at the soldier in charge.

Two more soldiers appeared in the doorway out of breath from running to reach them. 

“Relax Rambo, we’re not going to hurt the girl or the baby,” the soldier in charge responded trying for a calm voice but needing to shout over Judith wailing in the background.

“Then why is she scheduled for execution?” Daryl demanded shouting over Judith’s cries.

“A scare tactic, to make the leader talk since she’s been sleeping with him. We’d never hurt an innocent.” The soldier insisted. “Hand over the weapon and I promise no harm will come to her or the baby and we’ll even patch you up.”

Beth was shocked and instantly angry, “I am not sleeping with anyone!” she shouted making Judith cry louder.

Despite the precarious position they were in something inside of Daryl lit up with joy, Rick hadn’t taken Beth, she was still innocent by her own declaration. He didn’t have to forgive Rick for stealing her away. He might even be able to convince her to one day consider him.

“Okay, okay everyone just calm down. And will you please shut that baby up!” the soldier pleaded.

Daryl stood up and put the gun against the small of his back. “Everyone put away your weapons, I’m going to quiet the baby.”

At the nod of their leader, the soldiers lowered their weapons in disbelief never having seen Judith’s reaction to Daryl.

The redneck walked towards Beth with his hands raised and took Judith into his uninjured arm. Slowly he rocked her in the cradle of his arm and chest whispering in his gruff voice, “It’s okay little ass kicker, Daryl’s got you now.”

Judith’s sobs started to slow and she hiccupped as she nuzzled into Daryl’s chest and started to yawn worn out from her hysteria.

“How did you do that?” the soldier whispered?

“She just needed to feel safe,” Daryl answered in a low voice strategically placing his body between Beth and the soldiers.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked pushing her way around the soldiers standing in the doorway and heading over to Beth to pull her into a tight hug.

“What is she doing out?” the soldier who appeared to be in charge asked tiredly. “What’s the point in locking up the residents if you aren’t going to keep them locked up?”

“Why are you locking up people anyway?” Daryl growled, “Rick would’ve helped you if you just asked instead of bustin’ in here and shooting everything up and destroying our home, and hurting our people.”

“Easy there Terminator, we’re going to fix this right now. Why don’t you bring the baby and the ladies into the lunchroom? We’ll sit down with a nice cup of coffee and our medic will fix you up.” The soldier in charge suggested.

Daryl looked at the soldiers surrounding him with weapons, Beth and Maggie behind him, the baby in his arms, and his bleeding hand.

Considering his options, Daryl quickly realized that he couldn’t fight his way out so it would be better to play along and wait for his opportunity. “Alright, let’s go.” Daryl agreed.

The soldiers lead Daryl and the girls out of the room the leader in front and the other soldiers following, blocking off any route of escape.

Daryl walked slowly the adrenaline leaving his bloodstream and allowing him to feel the pain radiating from his shoulder and hand. He hoped his hand wasn’t damaged beyond use; he’d hate to end up without it like Meryl had been. As they reached the door, he saw Rick walking with Bob, Glenn and Michonne. Daryl nodded at his leader and allowed Rick to take Judith from him.

“What happened?” Rick asked his calm voice hiding the anxiety behind the question.

“Got shot,” Daryl shrugged entering the lunchroom.

Rick waited for Beth and Maggie to enter before following the women inside.

Carol saw Daryl enter his hand and shoulder bleeding and jumped to her feet running to check on the redneck.

“What happened?” Carol demanded.

Daryl repeated, “Got shot.”

“We need Hershel right now,” Carol demanded.

“Everyone sit down,” General Marx demanded.

Daryl looked to Rick who nodded and took a seat. Daryl and the rest of the group followed all sitting at the same table.

“Carol here tells me you didn’t know Hawkins was a terrorist.” the general began looking to Rick.

“I don’t know any Hawkins, just Morgan who helped me when I woke up,” Rick agreed his eyes scanning the lunch room and taking note of every soldier and their positions.

“Carol tells me that you’d be willing to help us find Hawkins so we can get his help to reverse engineer the virus and make a cure.” General Marx continued.

“I’ll help you find Morgan if you let my people go and agree not to harm him when you find him.” Rick answered carefully.

“Okay, where is he?” General Marx asked looking like a child who was just handed the keys to a candy store.  
“I don’t know, last I saw him was in that town he had boobie trapped and you said he left,” Rick responded.

“So how do you expect to help us find him?” the general questioned looking furious.

“Daryl, the man you shot, is the best tracker there is. If you take us to the town, he’ll be able to track Morgan. That is if you get Hershel to sew him up before he bleeds to death,” Rick answered.

“Who is Hershel?” The general asked one of the soldiers.

“The old man in the infirmary.” The soldier replied.

“Bob’s our medic, he can fix him up,” the general decided.

“I don’t think we trust Bob as much as Hershel right now,” Rick disagreed.

The general looked annoyed but still ordered, “Go get the old man and bring him here.”


	20. Truce and Hershel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers retrieve Hershel

Hershel sat in his cell across from Carl and sighed. He’d been taken out of the infirmary, untied and placed in this previously unused cell block with the children. The children! He was a strong grown man despite the lack of one foot and deserved to be housed with the other grown men. Carl looked to be equally upset at being placed among the children. The young man paced back and forth like a caged animal refusing to rest for a moment and putting the children around him on edge. 

Patrick was sitting in his cell sniffing as though he’d been crying and couldn’t find a tissue. Lizzie and Mika were playing pat-a-cake. Hershel took a moment to wonder where they’d put Beth and Judith but refused to dwell on the question. As long as he was stuck inside this cell, he couldn’t do anything so it was best not to wonder and worry. He would find out soon enough.

Footsteps drew his attention to the door. Ryan Samuels entered the block hesitantly, looking around nervously before spying his daughters and rushing to their cell.

“Girls, you’re alright, Daddy’s here,” he whispered reassuringly.

Lizzie looked at her father askance while Mika gave him a bright smile asking, “Did you come to get us out?”

“Yes, baby. We’re here to get you out and move you somewhere safe.” Mr. Samuels reassured.

“There’s muffled gunfire out there,” Tyreese warned from his position at the entrance to the door.

The gunfire drew the attention of some walkers who had found their way up from the tombs and the sounds of groans began echoing from the hallway.

“Walkers got in too,” Tyreese added unnecessarily as the groans filled the chamber the sound of shuffling feet coming closer.

“Help me, we’ve got to get them out of these cells,” Mr. Samuels called.

“They’re safer inside with walkers loose,” Tyreese disagreed.

“I’m not leaving my babies with loose walkers inside the prison,” Mr. Samuels disagreed.

“Now, Ryan you know we tell the children to go to a cell and lock themselves in whenever there is a walker threat,” Hershel reminded, “it’s the safest place available.”

“How’d they get in?” Tyreese wondered?

“Either the soldiers let them in to keep us from trying to get out or someone got out through the tombs,” Hershel answered.

“Which?” Mr. Samuels asked looking at his daughters with concern.

“My guess is the latter. It’s unlikely the soldiers want to worry about bumping into walkers while guarding us and working on whatever it is they are doing here,” Hershel answered.

“At least let me out. I can take care of the walkers for you,” Carl complained.

“Nice try, kid,” Tyreese responded, “but there’s no way in hell I’m letting you out of there without your father’s permission.”

“Where is my father?” Carl asked suddenly showing concern.

A group of three walkers turned the corner and groaned louder as they spied Tyreese at the door to the cell block.

“Heads up, walkers comin’,” Tyreese warned, “wish I had an ax instead of a gun.”

The three walkers came running towards the cell block as Tyreese looked around frantically. 

“Don’t hurt them!” Lizzie cried.

“Use a pillow to silence it,” Hershel suggested forcing his pillow through the bars. 

“Please, don’t hurt them,” Lizzie repeated frantically.

Mr. Samuels took up the pillow and handed it to Tyreese. 

“It’ll be okay, Lizzie.” Mr. Samuels reassured.

Tyreese put the pillow in front of the gun and aimed for the first walkers head. A spray of feathers accompanied the fall of the first walker. 

“No!” Lizzie shouted. “Stop, don’t hurt them!” 

A second spray of feathers accompanied the fall of the second. 

“Stop! Stop killing them!” Lizzie sobbed.

The total destruction of the pillow followed with the fall of the third walker.

“You killed them! Murder!” Lizzie shouted through hysterical sobs.

“It’s okay, Lizzie,” Mika tried to comfort hugged her sister and looking to her father for help.

“Do you think that was muffled enough?” Tyreese worried.

“They were dead, they didn’t feel it,” Mr. Samuels tried to reassure and soothe Lizzie.

“No,” Hershel disagreed, “do you hear that?”

Everyone grew still and silent as the sound of strong even footsteps began their approach.

“The cat is out of the bag,” Mr. Samuels stated looking around for a place to hide.  
“It’s pointless to hide with the dead walkers and the feathers,” Hershel pointed out, “better to face them.”

Two soldiers entered the cell block their guns drawn as they looked around.

“Stay back or I’ll shoot,” Tyreese warned.

“Take it easy, there big fella,” the soldier answered lowering his gun and holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “We came to get Hershel, that’s all.”

“What do you want with Hershel? He’s just an old man,” Mr. Samuels asked suspiciously.

“One of your people tried to capture our soldiers and accidentally got shot. Your leader, Rick, won’t let anyone help him but Hershel so if you don’t want your man to bleed to death, you’ll let us get him out of the cell and bring him back.” The soldier answered.

“Who’s been shot?” Hershel asked coming to the door of his cell.

“Some stupid redneck that thinks he’s Rambo and god’s gift to babies.” The soldier responded looking angry.

Carl whooped with joy, “Daryl’s back!”

“What do we do about them?” the second soldier asked.

The first soldier shrugged, “We’ve called a truce, for now, they can stay or go as long as they don’t shoot at us I don’t care.”

The first soldier unlocked Hershel’s cell, “Come with me.”

“My girls,” Mr. Samuels called.

The second soldier walked over to the cell housing Lizzie and Mika and unlocked it. Once the door was open, Mr. Samuels rushed in to pull his girls into a hug. Lizzie continued sobbing but Mika kissed her father’s cheek in relief.

As the first soldier lead Hershel out into the corridor, the second unlocked the cell holding Patrick and Carl before following Hershel out.


	21. Daryl gets patched up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets the medical attention he needs and begins to show his preference for Beth...

Daryl leaned against the table and took slow quiet breaths. His soldier hurt so badly it was like a fire burning across his back but what was terrifying him was the numbness that had spread from his shoulder down to his hand that was shot. He couldn’t feel anything in the whole arm and a little voice in his head was nagging him that he might lose the arm and then Beth would never want him.

“How are you holding up?” Rick whispered into his ear.

“I’m fine,” Daryl lied continuing to focus on pulling air in and releasing it.

Beth came over to sit on the other side of him and gently wiped his face with a cold, wet cloth. Daryl closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft touch and the coolness over his face. He’d been hot and sweaty all day and it felt wonderful to feel the cool cloth cleansing away the road dirt.

“Where’s the little asskicker?” Daryl whispered.

“Carol’s got her. I know you’re always busy taking care of all of us but it’s okay to let someone take care of you sometimes too,” Beth whispered leaving a gentle kiss on Daryl’s cheek before jumping up to run and hug Hershel while she called out with joy, “Daddy!”

Hershel smiled and chucked, “I’m glad to see you Bethy, but I heard that Daryl needs me to look him over.”

“He’s been shot, twice,” Beth agreed leading Hershel over to where Daryl was sitting.

“Well, it looks like you’ve gotten yourself into some trouble son,” Hershel greeted taking the wet cloth from Beth and frowning at the dirt covering it.

“Just my shoulder and hand,” Daryl grunted having trouble keeping his tone steady as his pain levels continued to increase and the loss of Beth at his side added anxiety.

“Let’s take off your shirt and have a look,” Hershel suggested helping Daryl to unbutton and remove the garment covering his wound.

“No,” Carol cried out in horror at seeing Daryl’s shredded shoulder.

“Looks like it went clean through, this will need stitches. I can’t sew him up here. I need to take him to the infirmary and I’ll need a hand. I’d like to take my daughters to help.” Hershel stated looking the general in the eye.

“Bob go with him and he can take one of his daughters,” the general answered.

Bob stood up and offered his arm to help Daryl up. Though it killed him, Daryl was feeling it too strongly to reject the help and allowed Bob to help him up and towards the door.

“Beth, don’t want her alone with the soldiers, they might try to hurt her.” Daryl whispered to Hershel as Bob began taking him away.

“I’d like Beth to come with to assist me,” Hershel requested.

The general nodded and Beth followed Bob and Daryl out walking at her father’s side.

“Go with them,” the general nodded to two of his soldiers who immediately fell into step behind Beth and Hershel.

“You may come and stay outside the door, but this man is going to need a sterile environment so you will not be coming into the infirmary.” Hershel insisted.

The soldiers looked to Bob who nodded.

“We’ll stand guard at the door,” the soldier on the right agreed.

It was the best Hershel could hope for and hurried into the room. He wasn’t sure how much longer Daryl was going to be conscious and knew the proud young man wouldn’t be comfortable with the soldiers hovering over him in his weakened condition.

“Help him onto the table,” Hershel directed and Bob helped Daryl to lie down on the examining room table.

While Hershel scrubbed his hands with anti-bacterial soap, he looked over their supplies and frowned as he considered the hydrogen peroxide and the rubbing alcohol deciding it would be best to do both. There supplies were limited and rather primitive but he’d do the best he could for this young man who worked so hard to help their community at every turn.

“Hold him down, this is going to hurt,” Hershel directed picking up the bottle of hydrogen peroxide first.

Bob nodding taking his legs and Beth held down his good shoulder and arm.

“I’m sorry, son,” Hershel apologized before tipping the bottle and pouring a stream of the nasty smelling stuff over Daryl’s shoulder.

Daryl couldn’t help it, he let loose a stream of obscenities that would have made Meryl extremely proud as it felt like acid was eating away his wounded flesh and white bubbles that looked like puss formed all over the open wound.

“I know son, it’ll be over in a bit. It’s killing the bacteria that got into the wound. We’ve got to get it clean before we sew it up or it’ll get infected and we could lose the arm.” Hershel soothed.

“I can’t feel the arm,” Daryl admitted through clenched teeth.

“Likely you pinched the nerve, I’ll check when I sew you up,” Hershel comforted as the white bubbles finally stopped forming and Daryl’s body seemed to droop a bit.

“Now for the alcohol, hold him tight, it’s going to sting,” Hershel warned.

As Hershel poured the rubbing alcohol over the wound to sterilize it, Daryl again felt pain and stinging so strong he was again unable to contain himself and spewed more obscenities than he’d managed the first time.

“Son, we’re going to have to work on your vocabulary,” Hershel scolded prodding at the wound to make sure there was no metal or debris left inside.

“I don’t have anything to numb it so you’re going to feel the stitches,” Hershel apologized.

“Just do it,” Daryl grunted gritting his teeth.

Hershel started by sewing up the front of Daryl’s shoulder and then placed a clean dressing over it to protect it. Next, he had Beth sit on the bed to prop Daryl up so he could sew the back of his shoulder and dress it as well.

He directed Beth to help Daryl pull a clean shirt on and to continue to support him in a sitting position.   
Once Daryl’s shoulder was taken care of, Hershel took a look at his bleeding hand. Again it appeared that the bullet went straight through and to his amazement it didn’t seem to have hit a bone or major blood vessel. Somehow the young man had escaped an injury that would take away his motor skills. His hand would take time to heal, he’d likely loose strength in it and always have aches and pains but it would be functional and that was the most important thing.

Apologizing again for the pain he was about to inflict, Hershel poured hydrogen peroxide over the hand. Daryl bit his cheek and was able to contain his language through the cleaning, sewing and bandaging.

“Help him over to the clean cot,” Hershel directed and Bob helped Daryl to lie down on the second cot in the infirmary.

Beth pulled off his shoes and put a blanket over the hunter placing a soft kiss on his forehead, “You were very brave now rest.” She whispered.

“Stay,” Daryl asked holding out a hand. Beth pulled up a chair next to the cot and took Daryl’s hand in hers holding it in one hand as she smoothed his hair off his forehead with the other.

“Close your eyes, rest,” Beth insisted and Daryl obediently closed his eyes though it was obvious from the stiff way he was lying on the cot that he was in a lot of pain and wasn’t about to drift off to sleep.

“Is there anything you can give him for the pain?” Beth asked softly.

“Don’t waste it, I’m fine,” Daryl objected unwilling to take away valuable pain medicine that might be needed later.

Hershel shook his head and pulled a syringe out of his bag, before the hunter knew what had happened, the shot was administered and he drifted off to sleep.

“Stay with him Beth, come get me when he wakes up.” Hershel directed. “Bob and I need to go back to Rick to see what’s happening.”

Beth nodded continuing to run her fingers through the hunter's hair as her father and Bob left the room.


	22. Daryl's angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tells Beth how he feels about her with a little help from some strong painkillers...

Daryl was floating on a sunbeam following it along a grassy field where rabbits, squirrels, and deer played a crazy game of tag around a beautiful nymph. The nymph was dressed in sheer white and had long, curly, blonde hair. As she spun in the sunbeam, she began to sing and he realized he was wrong, she wasn’t a nymph. She was an angel.

The angel was singing his favorite song and the animals had stopped in their play awed by the pure sound of her voice. Daryl wanted to get closer but he was afraid he’d spook her. He groaned in frustration and the singing stopped. A familiar voice asked, “Daryl, are you awake? Do you need more pain killers?”

Daryl awoke with a start, his body jolting forward and eyes opening as he remembered what had just happened.

“No more pain killers, got to stay focused,” he mumbled trying to clear the fog that was clouding his senses. He knew Beth was with him in the infirmary but his mind was still cloudy from whatever Hershel had given him and everything around him was foggy and out of focus as though it wasn’t real but still part of his dream.

“It’s alright, Daryl. You’re safe. I’m here and I won’t let them hurt you.” Beth reassured him.

“I’m not worried about me. I want to make sure you’re safe, got to protect the people I love,” Daryl mumbled the drugs clouding his ability to censor his words.

Realizing Daryl was still groggy from the pain meds, Beth naughtily decided to find out what he really thought about the people in the prison. This was her chance to find out if he was in love with Carol or lusted after Megan and most importantly exactly what she meant to him. With as private as the hunter normally was, she knew she may never have an opportunity like this again. Glancing around to make sure no one else would hear, she asked, “Who do you love?”

“You know,” Daryl mumbled his face turning slightly red.

“No, I don’t know. Who do you love?” Beth repeated softly.

“I love everyone…Rick and Glenn, they’re my brothers and Hershel he’s better than my father, and Maggie that hellcat’s my sister, and Judith, Lizzie, Mika, and Carl they’re my nieces and nephew, the group’s my family now Meryl’s gone.” Daryl slurred.

Beth felt disappointed that he hadn’t mentioned her at all. She shook her head at her own foolishness, why would Daryl Dixon feel anything at all for her except a desire to protect her as one of their group? Of course the only reason he asked for her to come was because he was afraid the general was still going to execute her.

Then she heard him mumble, “…and you know I’m in love with you, Beth. I’m just not good enough for you but maybe one day I will be.”

Beth felt joy jolt through her like an electric charge and a smile lit up her face. The impossible had happened. Daryl Dixon loved her. He really loved her! Beth leaned forward and touched her lips to his, “I love you too,” she whispered against his mouth ending the sentiment with a soft, sweet kiss.

Daryl reciprocated quickly and used his good hand to cup the back of her head holding her mouth against his so he could change her innocent peck into a real kiss. Beth sat on the corner of his bed reveling in the joy of kissing Daryl as he gently held her against him. While she knew it was wrong to take advantage of him in his drug induced state, she had trouble feeling anything but joy over her good fortune. She never thought she’d stand of chance of gaining his notice and yet he obviously cared a great deal for her. She enjoyed the kiss until it grew slower and Daryl fell back to sleep a soft smile on his face.

Beth smiled to herself looking at Daryl’s face and then her bracelets. She wondered how long he’d noticed her in a special way and if the bracelets were his way of courting her. He’d claimed he wasn’t good enough for her but obviously he was trying to be. How foolish, it was she who wasn’t good enough for him. He was their provider and protector. Every single woman in the prison knew him and wanted his notice. Beth knew they considered him a prize to be won. She was so grateful he’d noticed her because she knew he was a kind and generous man and deserved to be loved and respected not treated like a prize to be won and lorded over others.

She started petting his hair away from his head and softly singing to him again hoping he’d get well quickly.


	23. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and the General come to an agreement

Rick sat facing the general with his mind spinning. He was furious at the way the General had acted endangering his people and beating him rather than calmly talking to him like he was doing now. However, being a police officer and considering the information available to the general, it was reasonable that he was worried about terrorists and not willing to take any chances. The fate of the people still alive rested on the general’s shoulders. Everything that could have gone wrong so far had and the terrorists he was tracking were very skilled at blending in and appearing to be innocuous. His trips outside the prison in search of food could appear to be meetings with the enemy. His knowing Morgan (if Morgan really was this Robert Hawkins they were tracking) would put doubt into any police officer’s mind. The country was in a state of war against the threat of the walkers and the soldiers were at a point where they were willing to do anything to end this war and help those left survive.

“I don’t approve of what you’ve done here, but I understand it.” Rick admitted to the general.

“So truce?” the general asked.

“Truce,” Rick agreed.

Hershel entered the lunchroom with Bob and the two soldiers following.

“How is he?” Rick asked.

“In a great deal of pain, I had to give him a sedative. He’ll be in and out for a few hours. I left Beth to watch over him. There won’t be much permanent damage. A few more scars on his body and a slight loss of motor function in both. Knowing Daryl, it won’t slow him down much.” Hershel admitted.

“How soon until he's healed enough to go out tracking with a crew? The longer we wait the colder the trail is going to get.” Rick worried.

“Once he’s rested, he’ll be able to walk around but I’d like to see him resting a few days before he leaves. While I know he’s capable, he’s not going to be able to use his bow for a few weeks and shooting a gun might do damage. Besides, the prison is much cleaner than the outside and I’d like to keep that wound as clean as possible until it fully closes. An infection could be dangerous. So far he’s escaped anything debilitating and I’d like to keep it that way.” Hershel answered.

“We can leave in a few days then,” Rick informed the general.

“With my men to protect him, we can leave in the morning,” the general suggested.

“Hershel?” Rick asked.

“I wouldn’t advise it. Once you’re outside anything can happen and Daryl’s too valuable to our community to risk him before he’s fully healed.” Hershel stated.

“What would this Daryl say?” the general asked. “He reminded me of the type of man who wouldn’t want to sit around and recuperate.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” Rick agreed.

“I’d go out with you. I could keep an eye on him, make sure he’s not overdoing it,” Bob suggested.

“I still don’t overly trust you, Bob.” Rick responded eyeing the man with concern.

“What about your man Hershel?” the general asked.

“He’s our medic and much too valuable to risk outside of these walls. We almost lost him once and we’re not going to risk him again.” Rick insisted.

“So we’ll leave the decision up to Daryl,” the general decided with a smile sure that he would get what he wanted.

“Let’s plan it out awhile,” Rick agreed. “We want a small crew. Morgan is one man and a mob is going to spook him. I need to be there since he knows and trusts me. I need Daryl to track. I want Michonne with to watch Daryl’s and my back. Besides, Morgan’s met her and won’t be intimidated by her. That’s three of us, no more than two or three from you. It’s got to look like we’re on a supply run or Morgan will high tail it out of there. Who from your crew?”

“I’m going. I want my medic Bob and Carson and Miller.” The general decided.

“That’s four. Two or three at most and anyone who comes can’t be dressed in fatigues.” Rick corrected.

“I have to be there, we need Bob in case Daryl has trouble and Carson and Miller are my best trackers.” The general reiterated.

“If we’re going to work together we’ve got to take everything into consideration. If you want Morgan the less people you send with me, the better.” Rick disagreed.

A soldier cleared his throat, “Excuse me general. But Rick is making sense. Hawkins knows you. If he sees you, he’ll bolt. He’s seen Carson and Miller. He never saw Bob or Sykes. I think you should send Bob for their injured man and Sykes in plain clothes, sir.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, but you have a point. We do this right and we do this quick.” The general agreed.

“What about my people. Now that we have a truce, I want them all out of the cells and free to move about as they always were. I also want your soldiers to clear the walkers out of the yard and find any you’ve let loose in here and get rid of them. I don’t want any of the children getting attacked.” Rick continued negotiating.

“Agreed,” the general stated. “Morris, Carson, and Miller go clear the yard. Sykes, Glassmire, and Braun check the corridors for strays and release the hostages. Direct them here. We’ll all sit down to a nice dinner.”

“Carol, would you please take some food and drinks to Beth and Daryl, I don’t seem to have the pep I used to,” Hershel asked.

Carol nodded and headed into the kitchen to gather some things for the two in the infirmary. 

Rick took a seat next to Hershel and began discussing strategy for bringing Morgan back.


End file.
